


You look tense.

by Jarm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Odd way to start a friendship, There is a plot. Sort of., relieving tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarm/pseuds/Jarm
Summary: A series of oneshot AU Luke/Mara stories exploring what would happen if they got out their tension between each other in a very different way and very early on.





	1. Myrkr

Her hair clung to her neck and curled oddly in the humidity. Her fingers tightened on the blaster as she stared at the frame trudging through the dense forest before her. She hated this planet. Hated the way it made her feel and definitely hated the man walking in front of her. 

She heard his foot crash into a stream and she took two steps forward. Water. Quickly she kicked at him sending him to the ground and away from the spring as she helped herself, her blaster trained faithfully on him. 

“It will slow us down further if you continue to not give me water,” his voice bit into her soul. She ignored it. “Seriously, either kill me or let me help you get out of this jungle with us both alive. The New Republic won’t pay for me so ransom is moot,” he said, his voice a bit tired. Mara Jade swallowed the water and then splashed some into her face. She splashed more down her shirt and let it permeate her clothes. This planet was miserable. Slowly she leaned back on her haunches and shot a look towards her captive. She motioned with a finger to the stream and immediately he was up and drinking like the dog that he was. 

“If I killed you Skywalker, I wouldn’t get to continue with my pleasure of torturing you,” her voice had an edge to it and it made him shiver a bit. Luke Skywalker cast her a glance then immediately froze. She was pouring water over her head and he watched the droplets trickle down drenching her. Her clothes already stuck to her like a second skin and this wasn’t helping. She was terrifying yet stunning… possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever met and she was covered in dirt, grim and pure hatred for him. 

“Are you enjoying the view?” Her voice was full of malice and he blinked shocked not realizing he was staring. His frame tumbled back and he fell onto his bum looking up at her as she stood her full height above him. Her hand ran down her chest slowly, pushing away excess water and he looked away discreetly. She stepped towards him then over him, crouching down with a leg on either side of him and he held his breath. “Treking through a jungle with a blaster at your head does it for you Jedi? That’s weird,” Jade spat and Luke shot her a tolerating look. He moved to deny her words when suddenly he lost the ability to speak as she up and grabbed him. Who the hell was this woman?! “I mean I should be flattered… and yet I’m not,” Mara spat unfeeling yet her hand had not left him. “Some kinky dominatrix fantasies you have Skywalker,” she said with a shake of her head yet she took a moment and just took him in. He was handsome. She saw that years ago at Jabba’s and age had done his body well. A sinister thought stuck in her brain and she suddenly straddled him. He sat up abruptly with surprise and caused their chests to collide together. With one hand she grabbed a fistful of his hair, the other securing her weapon against his back. 

It seemed to happen in a moment. One second he was accepting his death waiting for whenever this woman would kill him and the next… she was full fledged having her way with him and he was participating. 

He was no innocent. After the war he had a few little relationships but nothing to write home to the dust ball planet too. This he might write home about… yet not for the right reasons he imagined.

It was hot and sticky and embarrassingly erotic. She was skilled and so trained he didn’t even have time to think of overpowering her and taking her when she was vulnerable to escape. He was lost in a crazy swirl and if he had the force perhaps that would have helped him… but maybe not… 

He heard her release and went for his own when suddenly she was off of him and three steps away. Oh she didn’t…

“Get up. Time to move,” she said calmly as she pointed the blaster once more at him. Quickly he gathered himself, not wanting to give her a free show. That had been harsh and demeaning and still fantastic… guilt washed over him and he quickly began to trek once more through the jungle. Not getting out of this jungle alive didn’t seem like such a bad prospect anymore… 

They traveled in silence for a few minutes and he tried to will his shoulders to relax. He heard her hum behind him.

“You look tense Skywalker,” she spat with a smirk and he shot her a look over his shoulder then thought every curse word at her Aunt Beru would have turned bright pink over.


	2. The Jade's Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of oneshot AU Luke/Mara stories exploring what would happen if they got out their tension between each other in a very different way and very early on.

She dropped a bag of tools onto the floor near his head. He winced casting her a glare and she looked at him tolerantly. 

“Are you going to get off of my ship soon?” Mara Jade questioned the man lying on the floor of her storage bay and he let out a sigh. She grunted in return to his dramatics. Five days together in a small ship had tested his Jedi calm and determined she did not have it at all. He sat up, moving out from underneath the engine of his x-wing that sat apart from his beloved ship. He let out a whistle and R2 was immediately warbling to him, ready to move the completed part back into its place. 

“Give me three more hours and we will blissfully be rid of each other,” he said on a breath and Mara smirked crossing her arms across her chest.

“Aw, you won’t miss me Skywalker?” She mused and he glanced up at her with amusement.

“Not from this close. Even a terrible Jedi can hit you from this close,” he mused and Mara nodded with amusement. His dry dark wit had been the only thing keeping them sane over the last few days. He stood wiping his hands on a towel and she walked away from him back into the heart of her ship. He followed silently, leaving R2 to his work. “I don’t think I thanked you,” Luke began and she cut him off.

“You did,” she spat heading to the galley. He snapped his mouth shut and a small grin curled on one side of his lips. “Next time you have a death defying save the galaxy mission, lose my comlink will ya?” Mara mused pulling out a few ration bars for dinner. 

“What if I promised to give you real food if you joined me in my next save the galaxy mission?” He sighed sniffing his nose at her ration bars and she hummed one at him. He caught it easily and she smirked. 

“Nothing wrong with a good ration bar,” she snapped as she perched herself easily on the table in the small eating space. It was hard to imagine that less than two years ago they had been trekking through the jungle with her blaster pointed at his head. That memory flitted to her and she allowed herself to actually think on it. Her eyes raked his frame curiously as he focused on the bar in his hand, eating it to try and get the sad nutrition out of it. He had grease stains on his face and bare arms as he was out of his Jedi blacks for once and just in a pair of stained sleeveless coveralls R2D2 no doubt had stuffed somewhere in that bucket of bolts for when his beloved ship acted up. Neither had spoken about the ‘incident’ in the forest and she was quite proud they had formed somewhat of an alliance with that hanging over them. Yet, she hadn’t really seen it affect him and that gave him credit to his Jedi nature. She had been quite impressed with the Jedi. No passion her ass. She smirked a bit to herself. 

“You look tense Skywalker,” she muttered suddenly and his eyes flicked to her, his shoulders slumping. 

“You mean your constant berating and yelling at me doesn’t make me look well rested?” He offered sarcastically and she dropped the rest of her ration bar on the table and stood. 

“Are you trying to say I’ve not been very hospitable?” She questioned teasingly and he smirked leaning against the other table, propping his leg up on the chair as he tried to relax his posture. He was a bit tense and he didn’t think he was until she stupidly stated it. 

“Actually you’ve improved greatly since the last time we spent time together. You feed me, let me drink water and sleep,” he mused with a grin moving to take another bite of his ration bar when he stilled. The air seemed to change around them and he felt it cackling between them in the force. Something flared and while it felt like his danger sense it had a different underlying current. Mara Jade wasn’t a threat to him. On a good day he may even say they were on the same team. Slowly he closed his mouth, his eyes flicking slowly to her as she took a step into his space. 

“I was awful to you then,” she mused and he held still, suddenly recognizing that small smirk in the corner of her lips. 

“Did you ever regret it?” He challenged and she let out a laugh, her hand pulling at her braid and letting the thick red gold strands unravel. He held his breath a moment as she turned a bit away from him, running her hands through her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders and neck like a veil. 

“Never. You deserved it. I sometimes regret not killing you,” she muttered casting a glance at him. “Unfortunately now it will be much harder for my career if I do,” she said with a shrug. “Are you hot? Maybe we should move to a cooler room. I’m starting to smell your stench Skywalker,” she mused pulling at the neck of her flight suit and he watched lazily as the buttons popped open revealing her pale neck. 

“That’s because you are almost in my lap Jade,” he replied, his voice low and her emerald eyes caught his and held, his bright blue orbs not flinching as the air did indeed feel hot between them. “If we are going to become friends perhaps it would be wise to not use me as a personal toy,” he bit out leaning towards her and her eyes sparkled at him and it nearly stole his breath when she smiled full and bright at him. 

“Good thing the thought of us being friends gives me nightmares,” she breathed, her hand sliding across his knee before her nails dug into the fabric. He moved fast and she anticipated it. His hand slid around her hip as he stood as the other grabbed the opening of her fight suit pulling her up against him, their eyes locked. “Have you never just had someone to help get the tension out Skywalker?” She questioned and he out right laughed at her. He leaned back, the spell breaking a bit and she smirked. “I guess that was a dumb question farmboy,” she mused and he shook his head, his hands sliding from her quickly. He attempted to wrap his head around this conversation but he felt her push at him with the force and his smile left as she shoved him onto the table, his back hitting the metal surface as she straddled his hips. “Better late than never,” she mused and before he could think or even muster a response her lips were on his. She was intense and intoxicating and his hands moved on their own volition. One had to tangle into her curls and the other wrapped around her waist, repositioning her and she groaned into his mouth. 

It was animalistic and it seemed to break something between them. All at once they were a mess of fast hands and force touches. When he used the force to help rid her of her flight suit completely she laughed out right. 

“What would the old Jedi Order say of that force usage,” she laughed moving to capture his lips again and he stilled. 

“Do you have knowledge of the old Jedi Order?” He questioned suddenly, his eyes wide and she narrowed her eyes at bit at him. 

“Not the time Skywalker,” she hissed and he narrowed his eyes into slits at her. Before he could stop this madness as his brain returned to normal she used the force herself against him and he let out a hard gasp. “Hm, didn’t know I could do that,” Mara smirked and he huffed and flipped her, pressing her into the table and her legs wrapped around him in one fluid grace-filled movement. He was trying hard to keep his wits about him. His mind whirled and didn’t necessarily trust the woman underneath him. The last time they had done this it had not ended well in the least… at least for him. “Stop,” she suddenly demanded and he stilled completely, his eyes catching hers and she grabbed onto his face pulling him closer down to her. “This isn’t real Farmboy. I need you to know that,” she said sturdily and he held her gaze unwaveringly. “The first time was just to torture you. This time will be for both of our benefits but that is all this is,” she breathed, and she smiled seeing his eyes dark with desire.

“Right. Just to get out tension,” he muttered amused and she flat out smirked at him.

“Exactly,” she breathed, her lips opening and capturing his once more and he  
shivered a bit, his lips immediately melting under her ministrations. And those were the last words spoken until her scream echoed off of the walls followed a few seconds later by his own. They collapsed in a heap on the metal table and he rolled off of her, each trying to catch their breath as their bodies came down from the roller coaster they had just threw them on. Her head lolled to the side and she snorted a laugh at him.

“Still feel tense Skywalker?” She questioned and he closed his eyes, a small smirk coming to his lips. 

“What would you do if I tell you yes?” He questioned and her laughter echoed through the room and he let the beauty of it just wash over him. She had a stunning laugh.


	3. Coruscant

She ground her teeth together as she accidentally pulled at a muscle that had very much not enjoyed it. With a breath she tried to relax her body once more. 

“Wow. You look like crap Jade,” a male voice said from the doorway and Mara Jade couldn’t stop the laugh that tumbled from her lips. She turned and encountered sparkling blue eyes and a boyish grin looking at her with amusement. 

“Thanks Skywalker,” she said grabbing her bag from the medcenter bed. 

“You ready to bust out of this joint?” He asked motioning towards the door and she nodded quickly. 

“Will you be my accomplish or my enemy in this Farmboy?” She taunted narrowing her eyes at him and he smiled at her. 

“Think you can escape without me needing to use my Jedi Magic on a few nurses?” He questioned and her eyes lit up with the challenge. 

“Pretty sure that would be against your precious Jedi Code,” Mara smirked walking towards him and he nodded, ignoring her slight limp as she headed out. Gently he pulled something from his robes and she stopped as he held it out. The silver cylinder had been hers for over a year now and her eyes lit up a bit at it. She grasped it quickly from him, gently turning it over and inspecting it. When it looked up to par she quickly clipped it onto her waist. 

“Can I keep this?” Luke inquired with amusement and she watched tolerantly as he flicked his wrist and her hold out blaster jumped to his fingers. She let out a breath and slid her hand up his wrist and quickly unstrapped her beloved weapon. 

“Now I’m going to have to sterilize it,” she snarled with annoyance and he grinned at her. “Don’t play with toys you don’t understand farmboy,” she snorted as they quietly made their way out of the medcenter. 

“I’m actually quite proficient with a blaster thank you very much. A lightsaber though is a more elegant weapon, from a more civilized age,” he trumped as he walked beside her towards the exit. 

“Oh you mean the one where no Jedi were allowed romantic attachments and they all died horrible deaths at the hand of a crazy sith lord?” 

“Why are we friends?” Skywalker questioned dryly and Mara snickered.

“We are not friends. Uneasy allies when a blaster is pointed at our heads,” Mara added with a breath as they made it out of the center and she saw a waiting speeder. “Speaking of uneasy alliances I’m surprised your sister isn’t here with some big ceremony,” she confessed, a shiver going down her spine forever thankful she was not. She suddenly felt Luke’s wave of appreciation hit her. She gulped trying to reinforce her shields but she knew he was sending it so she would feel it. He was forever thankful for her help for helping to take care of his family. She nodded once. As she was embracing more of her force abilities she could communicate with him differently. Not like she once could with the Emperor. But she could understand him a bit more, feel his emotions… it was creepy. 

“I told them all you were checking out tomorrow,” Luke admitted and she stilled turning to him. “Karrde too. Also gave them your wrong medcenter room. Some lucky old man received about seven bouquets of flowers and fruit grams,” Luke said with a small grin. 

Mara Jade was touched and she smiled against her better judgment. 

“Maybe we can be friends when no one is looking,” Mara breathed and he grinned opening the door for her. 

“Well, you have seen me naked on a few occasions. That does mean friendship on some planets,” he said casually as he walked to his side of the speeder. Mara looked at him with amused horror. 

“On what planets?!” 

The rest of the trip was uneventful to her apartment. She put in her code and motioned that the Jedi could follow her in. 

“I’ll be staying on planet a few days more then I’m going to scout out locations for the Jedi Academy,” Luke had been saying and Mara nodded.

“Still going through with that?” Mara asked and he smirked a bit at her.

“Still hoping my first prospect will say yes and join me,” Luke mumbled and Mara set her bag down and gave him an amused look.

“Don’t you think it would be a bad omen for your first Jedi to be the infamous Emperor’s Hand?” She spat and Luke shrugged.

“I’d more see it as a huge success story,” Luke said dryly and she narrowed her eyes at him, an anger igniting in him at that.

“I do not need to be a Jedi to be a success. I am fine the way I am Skywalker. A success in every aspect of the word,” she  
said, anger lacing her words and Luke looked at her with understanding. That just pissed her off more. She looked tired. Her body looked tight and uncomfortable. Silence passed through them for a few minutes and Mara let out a breath. When was he going to leave? She turned away from him limping a bit to her console when suddenly she felt his fingers lightly trail over her shoulder and down her left arm. 

“You look tense Jade,” his breath was warm and tickled her right ear. Her body tensed up further. His fingers brushed over her own then grabbed onto her hip pulling her back against him and she let out a surprised breath. She was trying to maintain control when she felt him through the force, comforting her weary mind and sending images to her head that were not helping her think straight. 

“Skywalker,” she bit out with alarm and he spun her, suddenly pushing her frame into a doorway and leaning heavily into her. His eyes caught her own as one of his hands gently ran down her jaw, the other slinking around her waist and yanking her up against him.

“Are you tense Jade?” He questioned quietly, his eyes darkening at her and she licked her suddenly dry lips. 

“I won’t be in a minute,” she breathed back and his lips quickly descended on her own as her hands started to pull at his Jedi robes. His hands felt everywhere and her body was aching for him. She felt him even messing with her force sense heightening her sensations and she gasped. 

“Learned a few things from those boring Jedi teachings,” he hissed before he bit at her ear causing her legs to fail her. She was in his arms then and the next few minutes were a blur of arms, legs, wanting and need. It wasn’t as fast as it usually was. She could tell he was trying out new Jedi techniques on her and she did not care in the least. This was definitely different than Myrkr. In fact the man just seemed to be getting better and better at this. She smirked pulling his lips back to her own right before a scream left her lips out of her control.

\--  
\--  
\--

She curled onto her bed, her hair a mess but content down to her toes. Gently he pulled the blanket over her and lent down kissing her temple. She moaned something at him and he smiled, preventing himself from doing anything more. 

“Till the next life threatening mission Jade,” he mumbled and she grinned. 

“Later farmboy,” she whispered curling to her pillow and he smiled, heading easily towards the door.


	4. Yavin 4

She sat patiently perched on his bland Jedi Academy issued sofa as he paced before her detailing his massive plan for the building she now sat in. He was six months into this stupid Jedi Academy idea and listening to him rant she didn’t have much confidence he would make it out alive… which might not be a terrible thing.

“What about the dark side?” She questioned gently, aware from looking at him he hadn’t slept in awhile. This was taking all of him. He looked thinner, his hair a bit shaggy. 

“I think I’ve come up with some course ideas about that,” he said with a nod of his head. 

“How not to be a Sith 101?” Mara Jade questioned with a tilt of her head and Luke Skywalker stilled and shot her an annoyed  
look.

“Why do I even ask you here?” He muttered to himself and her trademark grin quickly flew to her lips. 

“Because you want me to be one of these lightsaber wielding freaks,” Mara teased and his eyes narrowed. 

“You are so strong in the force… it’s kind of annoying how you waste it,” he grumbled walking past her towards the small kitchen area. Mara tilted her head amused at him. 

“Is that from Jedi Negotiations 102?” Mara taunted and he growled intent on ignoring her. 

“Thank you for the supplies. Please leave at your earliest convenience. We are no longer friends,” Luke Skywalker hissed pouring himself a drink and Mara Jade stood. 

“Who said we were friends Skywalker?” She questioned, amusement in her eyes and he narrowed his eyes knowingly at her. 

“Seriously, stop saving my butt so much then if you don’t even like it,” he replied dryly, taking a swig of the drink as he started to go back to his curriculum in his head. 

“A-Ha!” Mara said with triumph as she walked towards him. “Me, Mara Jade is needed to keep saving the savior of the galaxy Jedi Master Luke Skywalker,” Mara said with satisfaction and Luke’s face fell a bit.

“Oh kriff… that is my title isn’t it?” He snapped and he was suddenly feeling sick. He felt hands grab his face and his blue eyes looked into the emerald green shimmering before him. 

“You’re such a big boy,” Mara teased and he closed his eyes miserably. Mara tilted her head gently and let her hands stay on the usually smooth Jedi Master’s face. She felt the stubble there. Could almost feel the weariness from his bones. “Farmboy,” she called gently and regrettably he opened his eyes to her. “You are doing it,” she pushed on, her voice quiet yet strong. “You are rebuilding the Jedi. If anyone can do it, you can,” she encouraged and she almost lost her breath as he yanked her into his arms, burying his head into her hair. She gently patted his back, letting him enjoy the embrace of just knowing he wasn’t alone. “Palpy would be so angry at you right now,” Mara Jade soothed and Luke let out a laugh. He pulled away gently and smiled at her. 

“Thank you friend,” he said sincerely and she shrugged a shoulder.

“Stop calling me that. I don’t want that rumor to get around,” Mara scolded stepping away from him and he shook his head with a grin. 

“So, about finishing your destiny and accepting your heritage…” Luke muttered and Mara’s eyes widened at him. 

“Seriously?” She huffed and shook her head at him, angered once more at his unrelenting stubbornness. He sighed and sat perched on the arm of his sofa like she had been previously. She opened her mouth to blast him when she saw his shoulders crumple a bit. Stars… he looked terrible. “Are you sleeping Skywalker?” She questioned at him and he blinked up at her. 

“Yes,” he responded easily then shook his head. “What do you mean by sleep? I mean like an hour here or there? Yes,” he affirmed and Mara shook her head. She studied him for a moment then a small smirk curved up on one edge of her lips. 

“You seem tense Skywalker,” she mumbled thoughtfully and Luke shrugged, letting his head loll a bit from side to side as that observation rolled around in his head. Suddenly what she said hit him and the last few times she had said that exact phrase jumped to the forefront of his mind. His eyes widened and he stood.

“No, I’m fine,” he said quickly setting the glass down. 

“I have an idea,” Mara mused sweetly as she closed the distance between them, grabbing onto his Jedi robes. “I can help you sleep,” she soothed and he stared at her slack jawed a minute then shook his head.

“No. This is not normal,” he stressed trying to move away from her. 

“This is completely normal Skywalker. Pure biology at it’s core,” she defended amused and he nodded.

“That’s a stretch…” her finger touched his lips and he froze, his body already giving into her as she slowly led him towards his bed chambers. 

“You do keep saying we are friends. I am being a friend,” Mara smiled and Luke couldn’t help the stupid grin that came to his lips at her. 

“Jade,” he began to tease her back but her lips suddenly found his and he lost against her. His hands wrapped around her quickly with need. Her fingers were expertly starting to rid him of his clothes and he gulped when he suddenly felt his legs bump up against his bed. He stared at the stunning beauty before him and he almost couldn’t breathe. She took a step back and slid the zipper down on her jumpsuit. He immediately went to aid her and helped peel the skintight black suit she so favored from her perfect skin. He stilled a moment, his deep blue eyes catching her green. “Jade, you may be my best friend ever,” he breathed and Mara Jade’s laughter filled his room before suddenly she pounced. 

She’d make him fall asleep. She’d tire him out so thoroughly… sleeping won’t be a problem for the young Jedi Master anymore. 

-=-


	5. Coruscant // 2

She followed her boss easily off of the Wilde Karrde, her eyes glued to a datapad looking at the contacts they needed to secure during this trip.

“Don’t think that guest is for me,” Karrde said to her side and Mara lifted her gaze, her emerald eyes scanning the horizon and they stilled on the one form that definitely did not belong in the docking bay. “Till tomorrow Mara,” he said with a smile and she nodded at him. She let out a breath and continued forward, brown eyes meeting her own.

“Hm, not the Skywalker I was expecting to see,” Mara mused and Leia Organa Solo smiled easily at her.

“Always good to see you Jade,” she breathed and Mara nodded. 

“What has he done?” She questioned with a small smile and Leia motioned over her shoulder. 

“Can I walk you to your next destination?” Leia inquired and Mara nodded. She glanced to her left and gave a small nod to Aves as he handed her bag to her. She slipped the datapad inside then motioned with her head for the Chancellor to lead the way. 

“Somehow I have a feeling it will be Farmboys apartment,” she mused and Leia shrugged a bit. “Is he ok?” Mara questioned and Leia didn’t respond. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you,” Leia admitted glancing at her as the two women fell in step with one another. 

“Did you miss me?” Mara questioned and Leia smiled a bit at her.

“I surprisingly have,” she returned and Mara felt the genuineness roll off of Luke’s sister. She understood her more as the years went by. She was much like her brother yet she knew how to control her emotions. 

“Callista isn’t a fan of me. Thought it wise to give the lovebirds some space,” Mara breathed as they walked into the old Imperial Palace. She use to know these halls intimately, every entry, every passageway, each escape route. 

“She left him,” Leia said simply and Mara’s feet halted. 

“She did what?!” The Master Trader’s voice had risen in anger and Leia stilled glancing at her. 

“Two months ago,” Leia added and Mara stilled, Leia watching her regain herself yet she knew that under the calm that Mara was trying to not show she was seething. “Left him a note. Said she couldn’t be with him without the force. It was too hard and he deserved someone who could help him be better instead of pulling him down,” Leia’s voice was even and a bit emotionless. Leia was fiercely protective of her brother plus Mara thought she had liked Callista. They seemed to hit it off the times she had seen them together. Surely she was hurt with Callista leaving but more so angry she had left her brother. 

“You haven’t put a bounty on her have you?” Mara questioned and Leia smirked and let out a breath with a shake of her head. “May I?” Mara hissed and Leia’s smirk softened. 

“He didn’t tell you did he?” She asked and Mara’s gaze fell away from the Chief of State.

“I’ve been out of contact,” Mara offered for him and Leia nodded in understanding. They started walking once more, both of their feet heading towards the man of topic.  
“She unnerved me,” Leia admitted and Mara didn’t need to agree out loud. It was clear she wasn’t a fan of Callista Ming when they had found her after the Eye of Palpatine. “She was living on borrowed time. Perhaps I would have been more understanding if I was a romantic at heart yet logically they just didn’t make sense,” Leia admitted and Mara was a bit stunned she was being so open. 

“I never stuck around long enough to see how they were together yet he seemed happy. Carefree,” Mara added with an indifferent shrug and Leia nodded once.

“In the beginning. I think that wore off quick when she tried to mold him into what she thought a Jedi should be. Towards the end he just looked tired.” 

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Mara questioned and Leia tilted her head to the side.

“Because you missed it. For the last four years you’ve been a part of our lives Mara Jade. Jumping in and out when we need you most. You have an impressive track record from going to an enemy to a vital piece of our unit. My brother treasures your friendship deeply, maybe above all others and to have someone he can be himself with is indeed a treasure. It didn’t take a genius to see you weren’t a fan of their relationship but I doubted seriously it was because you were jealous. More so I think you left because she was.” 

“No one deserves to be happy. That isn’t the way the world works,” Mara began and Leia looked at her thoughtfully. “That doesn’t mean if it could happen we should try and destroy it,” she added with a shrug and Leia was struck. Mara Jade was a true friend to her brother to keep away from him to instill happiness for him.  
“I’m sad for his pain but I’m glad she’s gone,” Leia confessed as they stilled before a set of turbolifts. “He won’t speak to me about her,” she continued placing her hands in her robes. “I think he needs a friend, not a mothering sister,” Leia admitted and Mara pressed the lift call. 

“You make meddling a bit of an art form,” Mara mused as the lift doors opened. 

“Very good to see you. Would it be weird of me to ask you not to disappear again for so long?” Leia questioned as the master trader stepped into the lift. Her green eyes caught the chocolate brown of the sister Skywalker and she smiled at her. 

“No. Very good to see you Madam Chief of State,” Mara said with a bow of her head and Leia nodded, the doors closing. 

-=-  
-=-

She lifted her hand to ring the chime but the door slid open before she could touch it. She stepped in easily, dropping her bag in the front entrance. 

“Hey Jade, long time no see,” a voice greeted her distractedly and Mara Jade nodded, a bit impressed he wasn’t sitting alone in  
the dark drinking. “Did that the first month,” he mused out loud and Mara’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“Did you just read my mind Skywalker?” She demanded with anger and he glanced away from her back to the machine he was fiddling with. 

“I don’t have to read what is written on your face,” he breathed and she crossed her arms across her chest and waited. She was good at waiting. Silence unnerved him more than it ever did her so as the minutes ticked by she saw his shoulders start to tighten up. “I know what you are doing,” he hissed finally as he set his instruments down. She imagined the machine he was working on was irredeemable at this point anyway from the looks of it. “I’m fine. Please tell my sister I am fine since she obviously does not believe me,” he said with a bit of an edge and stood. 

“Why did she leave?” Mara asked gently and Luke let out a breath as he turned to her. He walked her direction towards his kitchen.

“I imagine for the same reason they all leave,” he responded casually with a cold edge then stilled beside her, his voice lowering. “I’m not what they want,” he added then continued on towards the kitchen. She followed easily. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” She questioned and he looked at her over his shoulder as if she had grown three heads.

“Because I wasn’t in some life threatening situation. Being dumped is not a cause for an emergency,” he hissed looking through his kitchen only to find it bare. He groaned. Why did getting groceries seem like such a chore?

“You’ve contacted me before just to,” she stilled as she tried to think. Had she and Skywalker ever called each other just to ‘catch up’? Even the thought made her upper lip crinkle with disgust. “Geez, we are terrible friends to each other Skywalker,” she muttered stuffing her hands into her jumpsuits pockets. 

“You are at least really pretty to look at,” he mused off handedly as if it was a consolation they never really formed a normal friendship and she nodded.

“Your body is ridiculously wasted under those Jedi blacks,” she added and he smirked a bit at her yet the smile didn’t really meet his eyes. 

“A year and a half is a long time to go without speaking or seeing each other. I barely recognize you,” he admitted pulling out a bottle of Correllian Ale and two mismatched glasses. He sat with little grace at his kitchen table and she followed suit, his hand pouring them both a generous measure of the spirit. 

“A long time for you to not get in trouble. Shall we go find some?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow and he tossed back the shot in the glass and poured another. 

“Let’s play a game Jade,” he said pouring her another glass as she finished hers. “Use to play this one when I joined the Rebellion. I always lost. I’d never seen or experienced the world outside of my own dustball,” he muttered a bit forlorn. “Never have I ever thought I’d get married,” he began raising his glass and she lifted hers as well. They both knocked them back easily and she poured the next round. 

“Never have I ever thought I’d have younglings,” Mara breathed and Luke stared at the glass in his hand with bitter defeat. She watched him hesitate. 

“Do you want them?” He asked quietly as he lifted his glass. 

“Wasn’t really trained to want them,” Mara mused. “I wouldn’t exactly know how to create an environment they would deserve,” she admitted honestly and he stilled, his eyes flicking to her. He downed his drink and she frowned a bit downing hers as well. She poured them more.

“Never have I ever thought you would fail at anything you tried,” he said strongly, his eyes catching hers and Mara gulped. She chugged the drink quickly and poured another.

“Never have I ever believed you were unworthy,” she shot back and he shot back his drink painfully. 

“Well, there is one,” he mused with a sad smile, the liquor starting to have it’s effect on them. “Never have I ever wanted to be the savior of the Republic,” he said bitterly. “Never have I ever wanted to be the Jedi Master,” he continued and she was out of her chair. “Never have I ever…” her lips cut his off and he closed his eyes, two small tears leaking out. 

“Never have I ever wanted to kill someone more than I do Callista Ming,” she breathed, her hands still holding his cheeks and he shook his head at her.

“I don’t believe you,” he sighed and she smirked sadly at him, her frame settling in his lap. “You wanted to kill me quite fiercely,” he remembered and her hands slid away from his skin. “I should have let you but you jumped me and really kriffed me off,” he grinned looking up at her and she smirked. “I figured staying alive would really ruin your life.” 

“You have no idea. Do you want revenge on me for that jungle moon Skywalker?” He took his glass and drank it slowly. 

“I’m kind of offended you even said the word revenge in my presence. Do you not know who I am?” He grumbled and she laughed moving off his lap back into her own chair. 

“Well, you may have some of your father in you,” she said with a shrug and he pulled her chair closer to him, both just a few inches away as he poured the rest of the bottle in their glasses. 

“What was he like?” He questioned honestly, placing his chin in his hand as he rested his elbow on the table.

“Terrifying,” Mara remembered pulling her legs up. “Cold. Mechanical,” she breathed and he watched her shiver remembering. “Loyal.” 

“Does loyalty go a long way with you Jade?” Luke questioned and she hummed. 

“His redeeming quality. Other than you,” she added and he lifted an eyebrow at her curiously. “When he discovered you he changed. Almost barely but I could tell. He would hesitate in responding sometime to old Palpy. He never did that,” she mused and her eyes fluttered closed a bit when she felt his hand slid across the side of her neck, his fingers playing in her hair as his thumb ran across her jaw. She finished off her drink. “That’s why he ordered me to kill you. You were messing with his plans,” she mused turning her eyes to his and he could see the alcohol was affecting her as much as him. Her eyes were darker, looked a bit tired yet they still shined to him. 

“She hated you,” Luke breathed and Mara smirked knowingly. “Was jealous,” he added, his thumb running across her lips. 

“I’m sorry,” Mara mumbled but he knew she didn’t mean it. His hand slid away from her and he leaned back in his chair finishing off his drink.

“She had right to be jealous. You look way better naked,” he said with a shrug and Mara out right laughed. Her frame tipped forward and she fell drunkenly against him. 

“We need more whiskey,” she laughed getting to her feet and he smirked. He watched her search his cupboards until she found his next bottle. 

“I missed you,” he admitted honestly and she turned to him, her fingers unscrewing the cap. “She hated that the most. That I wasn’t me without you.” 

“What if we tried a new thing farmboy,” she mused sitting sloppily back in her chair. She poured them another round. “What if we were really friends,” she smiled lifting her glass. “And we called sometimes just to say hi,” she breathed and he held out his glass to her.

“Hi Mara,” he smiled sadly and she chinked her glass against his, sloshing it a bit.

“Hi Luke,” she returned. “I put a bounty on your ex-girlfriends head,” she added casually and Luke almost spit his drink out on her. 

“Seriously, has my Jedi awesomeness not rubbed off on you at all!?” His voice was full of annoyance, the drink dribbling down his chin as he quickly wiped it. as he She giggled. Mara Jade giggled.

“Oh you’ve rubbed something off on me all these years,” she taunted and he rolled his eyes. 

“You are five,” he hissed as she drank her drink, the two of them reaching for the bottle at the same time. “And you are sleeping on my couch you lush. I think if you stood right now you’d fall over!” 

“It’s ok,” Mara laughed with a small slur, tears coming to her eyes from her last laughing fit. “Never have I ever thought I’d  
be unsafe with Luke Skywalker,” she smiled setting her drink on the table. She looked up at him with a smile and he leaned forward, kissing her forehead sweetly. 

“Seriously take the bounty off of her head,” he demanded against her hairline and she giggled picking back up her drink.

“Oh it’s just a small one. She wasn’t even worth me hitting my savings for,” she sighed then her eyes focused on him intently. “Skywalker, I feel this is a really good time for you to teach me about levitating things,” she announced and Luke looked at her for a solid minute as he wrapped that idea around his head. 

“Yep, great time,” he agreed pulling her to her feet and they wobbled into each other. “Let’s use the ugly china Leia stuffed in here once,” he grinned wrapping an arm around her and she giggled using all her skill as a dancer to keep herself on her feet. This was one way to help him. 

-=-

She heard glass crunch and immediately her reflexes kicked in and she sat up with a start rushing into defensive mode.

“Skywalker!” She yelled and as a danger sense didn’t flare something else did in her skull. “Sithspit,” she hissed putting a hand to her head. Luke Skywalker sat up just as roughly on an opposite couch a few feet away hearing her yell. 

“Not in danger,” Luke confirmed groggily and Mara rolled her eyes. 

“I’m torn between if I should take a holo of this or just treasure this image in my heart forever,” Han Solo’s dry voice entered their ears and Luke groaned falling back on the sofa cushions. “Please tell me all these broken plates are because you were trying to levitate stuff while drunk and not because you had a fight,” he grinned and Mara smirked pulling a pillow onto her face. She gave the Smuggler a thumbs up and Han let out an triumphant laugh. 

“I guess that was one way for you to tell me you didn’t like that china pattern,” a new voice said into the conversation and  
Luke sat straight up again, Mara doing the same. Leia looked at them both with amusement as Mara slowly lowered the pillow off of her face. 

“He’s feeling better,” Mara said quickly and Luke shot her a look.

“You came here because my sister made you?” He growled and she huffed.

“Please, I could snap her like a twig. She couldn’t make me do anything,” she hissed and Luke’s eyes narrowed further in warning at her. “I was going to try and say hi. Had hopes of setting up a spar if frigi-witch would have let you play,” Mara muttered darkly and Luke snorted a laugh as he shot her an amused look. Han just chuckled at them. 

“Just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to go get lunch,” Leia smiled interrupting and the two disheveled force users looked at her. 

“Aw, Karrde is probably livid,” Mara whined as she quickly stood up. Luke fumbled after her as she stumbled looking for her bag and coat. 

“Yes, lunch is fine sis,” he hissed kissing her cheek and following Mara to the door. 

“Mara,” he called and she stopped, running a hand messily through her hair as she faced him. “It isn’t the Jedi way to brag but in all honesty I must tell you that I crushed you in our game last night. It was like twenty to seven,” he smiled stupidly, his head still spinning a bit and she flicked her hand out, the force pushing on his chest and he stumbled backwards, his foot  
catching on a stair and causing him to fall flat on his back. Leia gasped.

“Geez kid,” Han hissed as they rushed to him. 

“Brag on that Jedi master,” Mara snarked with a smirk and Luke chuckled happily as he sat up. 

“Spar later?” He called but she was already out the door and checking her chrono. She was about three hours late for her first meeting of the day. Luke sat up and Leia wrapped an arm around him, smiling at him.

“How are you feeling brother?” She asked softly and Luke let out a deep breath.

“Not alone,” he responded honestly as he looked at his sister. He leaned his head against hers and hugged her. “Not alone.” 

“I would pay any amount of money to see you two idiots levitating stuff while drunk,” Han smirked crouching down near them and Leia giggled. 

“Oh my gosh me too,” she agreed quickly and Luke couldn’t help but laugh with them but the laughter reminded him quickly of his splitting head ache.

“Oh man… could I have a few minutes in a healing trance before lunch?” Luke asked and Han shook his head, yanking him up to his feet.

“Nope, have to be a man like the rest of us and accept it. Come on, I’m starving,” Han smirked and Luke groaned wrapping an arm around his brother in law. 

-=-

The door slid open to the private gym and Mara Jade walked in with purpose. She made it a few yards in and stopped before the form stretching on the padded floor. 

“Impressive security,” she murmured and Luke Skywalker smiled up at her.

“Perks of being the brother of the chief of state,” he mused and she nodded. “Are you in trouble?” He questioned and Mara cast him a lazy look. 

“I feel you forget too easily Skywalker that no one is in charge of my destiny but me. Thankfully though, my absence this morning did not hinder any deal,” she replied and he nodded standing.  
“Well, you did make my life a bit easier. My sister thinks I am on the mend so I’ll be heading back to the Academy within the week since she has promised to give me back my transponder codes,” he hissed with annoyance and Mara smirked as she dropped her bag on the ground and pulled off her over tunic. 

“A man like me. One drunk night can solve anything,” Mara mused as she shook out her muscles, her frame clad in workout gear. She picked up her lightsaber and enjoyed the weight in her hand as she turned to him. 

“I’ll add that to my Jedi Code,” Luke said emotionlessly and Mara smirked activating her lightsaber. 

“Hope you were done stretching,” she hissed and attacked, his blade whirring to life. 

\--

 

“Perhaps I should have stretched more,” Luke groaned. “I really liked this shirt,” he sighed and pulled at it, ripping it off his shoulder the rest of the way since she had slashed the other half beyond repair. 

“You look better without it,” Mara mumbled, her eyes closed as she lay on the ground a few yards away from him, her body recovering from their spar. “I know it’s been awhile but you’ve improved Skywalker. Thought you were suppose to get worse with age,” Mara muttered and Luke let those words hit him. That was about as close as a compliment he would ever get from her. 

“I’ve upped my training by about sixteen hours a week,” he admitted with a breath and Mara turned her head towards him, her eyes opening curiously at him.

“Needed to work out tension farmboy?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow but he didn’t rise to her baiting.

“More like trying to live up to something I could never be,” he muttered a bit bitterly. Hearing a bitter edge to his words didn’t amuse her as much as she thought it would over the years. Only irked her. She sat up with a sigh. 

“The greatest Jedi in the galaxy went up against Palpatine. He walked among them for years unnoticed… they were too blinded by their ideals. It took a half-trained Jedi who wasn’t polluted by their ‘no emotion’ in the force to take down a man they had elected into power then let kill them,” Mara stated and Luke glanced at her. “If I would have killed you in Jabba’s palace I would be sitting right here in this spot right now, yet as a slave as would the rest of the galaxy,” Mara snapped and Luke bristled at that thought. “Considering I had spent years wanting to kill you, it frustrates a part of me that is proud of you and all you have done. I don’t ever tell you because I don’t want it to go to your head,” she hissed and he smirked finally. 

“I’m starting to believe the old Jedi Order did the ‘no emotion’ because they couldn’t keep a mate,” he grumbled and Mara shrugged at that one. He turned to her in the silence and marveled a bit. He knew she was exhausted but it didn’t show. 

“You have amazing self-control. The skill it took to come that close and not injure,” Luke stilled, a bit overwhelmed by her fighting skills. “You keep me very humble,” he muttered and she smirked out right.

“Now that is one of my favorite things to do,” she mused. 

“There is not much I don’t like about you Jade,” he admitted honestly and Mara slowly pushed herself to her feet. 

“My smell might be one of them right now,” she muttered and he stood, pulling her easily to her feet the rest of the way. 

“Private gym, private showers. I’ll set you up,” he sighed walking towards the back and she followed slowly. They walked into a bank of steam showers, each about the size of the bedroom in her apartment. “Not really sure how they work,” Luke muttered looking at the buttons on the wall and Mara set her bag down stepping into one of the stalls curiously. She hadn’t seen one like this in a long time. It was three clouded glass walls with multiple spouts and steam capability. Only the best for the Imperial Palace. “Seems to be a button for everything except on,” he grumbled when he hit one and then smiled with triumph hearing the water running. He turned and his eyes widened, the sprays of three shower heads converging on the still and very clothed form of Mara Jade. 

“Thanks Skywalker,” she muttered spitting a bit of water out and he hit the button quickly shutting them off. She wiped a bit of water off of her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face. 

“I’m sorry,” Luke quickly apologized. 

“This will make it harder. I’m going to need your help farmboy,” she sighed and he stepped towards her, his feet sloshing a bit in the leftover water. She glanced over her shoulder, her hands going at the hem of her shirt. “You may have injured my shoulder with that stupid jump move so just yank this wet shirt off will you?” She ground out and his hands grabbed the wet shirt and began to pull it up. His fingers slowed when he saw the curve of her back. Suddenly it felt very humid and he was having a bit of a hard time taking in a deep breath. He gently pulled the rest of the shirt off and stepped closer to her. “This is the one that is going to hurt,” she muttered and his hand slowly slid up her back to her sports bra. His touch was light yet it still seemed to burn her skin. She lifted her arms and he pulled the wet garment off as gently as he could. She took that from him too and let it fall to the wet floor in a plop. “Thanks farmboy,” she breathed over her shoulder, pulling her wet hair to one side exposing her bare back to him. He nodded but he wasn’t sure if she saw it. His fingers hadn’t left her skin, just slowly trailing down her  
backbone. 

“Did I injure you?” He questioned and she glanced over her shoulder at him, her green eyes stilling him. 

“I’m just out of practice. Muscles too tense,” she muttered with a shrug and he gently kissed her left shoulder. 

“Are you getting old on me Jade?” He asked quietly, his voice a whisper into her ear and she held her breath, her shields in place against him. Normally she would have already had him against the wall but he was hurting. Callista had damaged him and she wasn’t the best at mending things that were broken. 

“I can’t be perfect forever,” she muttered wrapping an arm around herself and turning to him. His eyes met hers and he thought back to the first time he had seen her covered in water on the jungle planet of Myrkr. 

“May I ask something of you Mara?” He questioned and she tilted her head towards him curiously. “Will you let your shields  
down?” He asked, his eyes closing a bit defeated and confusion flashed across her face. Instinctively she wanted to tighten her shields and make sure he was locked out. Normally she held herself pretty guarded. She had interacted with a few other Jedi in her life yet none seemed to brush up against her the way Luke did. It had been a key part of their friendship over the years and as they learned to trust each other it was useful in times of crisis but also times of… understanding hit her quickly and she took a step towards him closing the gap between them. Her shields lowered and she felt his presence gently brush against hers. She pressed her forehead against his and he let out a painful sigh. His hands rose and he cupped her cheeks pressing her forehead against his own and she felt his brokenness. How he took what had happened with Callista as a personal failure. That he had not been good enough, that he would never be good enough- good enough as a man and good enough as a Jedi and she grit her teeth as that pain slammed into her. She pushed out towards him with her mind, offering him what little comfort she knew and he wrapped around her. His sense was warm and soothing and showed his relief at finally connecting once more with someone. With her specifically. She suddenly felt how her obvious distance had hurt him. How important her friendship was to him and when he had lost it he felt truly alone because she was one of the only people who saw him. Wanted to see him as he was and not glorify him or change him. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered and he shushed her. She felt his mind comfort her, tell her they weren’t friends like that and it wasn’t a big deal. He moved to confirm he was fine and as he opened his mouth to speak she wouldn’t let him. She leaned forward, capturing his lips softly and their bodies just stilled. Their lips moved slowly over each other and she felt their shields rise around each other, not cutting the other out but cutting out the rest of the world and wrapping them together. Her concentration split from the slow ministrations he was paying to her lips to activate the panel on the side of the shower unit. A fourth wall materialized sealing them in a cloudy room and the shower water started again. He tilted her head back a bit, deepening the kiss and their hands slowly explored, riding themselves of the rest of their clothes. 

It was a bit jarring and often she had to remind herself to breath. She was use to fast and furious and he was purposefully taking his time, forcing them to be in this moment. To feel everything. For once she let him lead, following his direction and responding immediately through the force and physically. 

It seemed to last forever yet was over too soon. She sucked in a shallow breath, the air humid as steam floated around them. His lips kissed her pulse point as they just clung to one another as the water still flowed around them. Neither could speak and she could barely even form a thought. It would have broken the power of this moment anyway. The healing they had just done, for both of them. 

 

-=-

Luke Skywalker walked easily up to the white cloth covered table and he eyed the two occupants wearily. 

“This seems alarming and yet beautiful all at the same time,” he mused reaching down to place a kiss on his sister’s cheek. 

“Why because your two favorite people are having lunch together?” Leia questioned and Mara Jade glanced up at the Jedi as he pulled a chair to their little table.

“And did not invite you?” Mara added with a smirk and Luke smiled boyishly at her. 

“Are you going to eat that?” He asked and she let out a tolerating breath casting a glance at the Chief of State who only grinned at her. 

“We were talking about you and how you wanted to go back to the Academy,” Leia began with a sigh and Mara pushed her salad towards the Jedi and he took it with a grin picking up her second fork. 

“Seriously, that’s the most interesting thing the most powerful woman in the Republic and the most dangerous woman in the galaxy could come up with?” Luke grumbled and Mara shrugged.

“I wanted to talk about torture techniques but that isn’t her thing,” Mara muttered taking a sip from her water.

“Oh, like Pre-emperor or post?” Luke questioned interested and Mara leaned towards him to respond but Leia’s quick clear of her throat made them still. “Should have invited me to lunch,” Luke muttered at the trader taking a bite of the salad and Mara shook her head with amusement. 

“Am I even at this table with you two?” Leia questioned with a sigh and they looked at her with their undivided attention. “Why is my brother only carefree around you Jade?” Leia asked with exasperation and Mara held her gaze.

“He needed to get laid. Guess Callista didn’t really,” she made a slight whistle noise and Luke straightened his back. “Not that I’m surprised,” she continued and his eyes narrowed and he smacked her water onto the table and into her lap. She flinched once then narrowed her eyes angrily at him as it puddled onto her. 

“Seriously, I am an elected official. Do not have red district conversations in front of me or make me kill you,” Leia sighed quietly with annoyance and the two looked at her surprised.

“You sister doesn’t approve of me buying you a good time. I’ll take note,” Mara smirked and Luke resisted the urge to dump her leftover lunch over her head. 

“Neither do I. Take note of that as well,” Luke hissed and Leia let out a breath. Luke glanced her way and then gently took her hand in his own. “She never has,” he soothed and Mara smirked a little to herself. “I’m fine. I just want to go home,” Luke admitted to her and Leia nodded gripping his hand. 

“I have a thing for Karrde I have to do then I’ll swing by the Academy in a few months and make sure he hasn’t grown a giant beard or let himself go,” Mara added and that seemed to take a bit of the stress out of Leia’s frame. 

“I love you brother,” she whispered and Luke squeezed her fingers.

“I love you sister,” he added kissing her forehead lovingly. 

“I love you hold out blaster,” Mara breathed after two minutes of silence and the twins looked at her with tolerance, Luke cracking a grin and Leia starting to smirk. “I’m afraid I have a ship to catch,” she said standing and Luke smirked brightly at her wet lap and she smacked the side of his head. “Thank you for a lovely lunch. I’ll let you know next time I’m in the area,” Mara said with a nod to Organa-Solo and Leia nodded.

“I’d like that. It’s nice to just be Leia sometimes,” she mused and Luke looked lovingly at his sister. 

“I’ll be in touch Skywalker,” Mara said in farewell. Luke looked up at her with a smile. Mara returned the smile easily as she turned over Leia’s water onto his head. Leia sucked in a surprised breath and Luke blew out a breath.

“Next time I’m not taking you two to a high end restaurant,” Leia sighed and Luke looked at his sister with a small smile, water dripping down his face.


	6. The Jade's Fire // 2

She dragged him over the airlock, R2D2 already inside and she slammed the door release button. 

“R2, get us out of here!” Mara Jade’s voice cut through the air and the droid quickly moved to obey her command. She dropped to the ground beside him, her wired emerald eyes quickly scanning his injuries. The norvsak had attacked them from the west and he stupidly pushed her out of the way taking the brunt of the attack. She moved to his hip where she saw blood and pulled away the remnants of his tunic then cursed. 

“It’s fine,” Luke’s voice was tight and full of pain but she felt him trying to sooth her through the force. She ignored him, her hands working fast, her brain taking over and not allowing her time to panic so she could stop the bleeding. 

“Stop moving,” she ordered and he lay still, wincing painfully as she continued to work on his hip. He soaked through another bacta patch and she huffed. She glanced up and saw that his face was tight with pain, his skin pale and almost translucent. He was mentally and physically exhausted. She felt him try and use the force to put himself in a healing trance to help the wound yet he didn’t have the strength. She gulped and ran a hand across his cheek, intently looking into his face. “Luke,” she breathed and his eyes popped open. “Do you trust me?” She asked quickly and he nodded without hesitation. “Don’t move,” she ordered strongly and he gulped. She eased his head back down and stood. He heard the snap hiss of a light saber and he squinted his eyes together tightly knowing exactly what she was about to do. She anchored her feet, one around his other hip, the other foot at his lower thigh so he wouldn’t jump out of the way. Luke held his breath then let out a piercing scream. It echoed around the empty ship as it lurched into space but she knew that was the only thing that could cauterize the wound. She quickly turned off the saber and tossed it to her left, dropping down. Her eyes peered the charred flesh and let out a breath, her adrenaline quickly fleeing out of her as she noticed the bleeding had stopped. She glanced at his face and closed her eyes, he had passed out. Clumsily she fell beside him, leaning against his chest as she tried to take an inventory of her own injuries. She was bleeding in a few places but nothing that would kill her. “R2…” she tried to call but finally the mission and stress took its toll and she rolled into unconsciousness next to the Jedi Master. 

\--

Consciousness trickled to him and he reached out to the force that had so long engulfed him. Immediately he was soothed by it, calm coming over him as he tried to grasp onto what he remembered last. Running. Beast. Mara. 

His eyes snapped open and he attempted to move yet something heavy was on his left arm. He glanced that way and was suddenly assaulted by her force presence sleeping peacefully beside him. He heard a tuttle and glanced over her to see R2D2’s domed head looking at him. 

“What happened R2? Is she ok?” Luke asked quickly, his arm tightening around the sleeping trader. Both were curled into  
her bed, he was wearing clean clothes and so was she as he tried to take an inventory. She looked ok. A few scrapes and bruises. Her ankle was wrapped. R2 was talking at him and Luke blinked. “She did? How long have we been out? Oh… just me…” he whispered and laid his head back down, pulling Mara closer to him. Her arm was wrapped around his chest, her head nestled in his shoulder. Slowly he lifted his sleep shirt to check out his side but a hand suddenly stopped him and he stilled.

“Don’t look,” her groggy voice breathed across his chin. “It’s still healing,” she whispered and he let out a breath.

“You used a light saber on me,” he muttered and she hummed an affirmation. “Genius,” he breathed and she smirked, her eyes still closed. “Really impressed with your self-control now,” he muttered kissing her head and she hummed at him again. 

“Don’t worry, chicks dig scars,” she soothed putting her hand over the bandage and he closed his eyes, not worrying about that in the least. 

“Are you ok?” He questioned and she nodded once into his shoulder. “R2 said we are on our way to Coruscant. Be another day or so,” he breathed against her forehead and she hummed lazily again. 

“Now would be a good time to teach me about healing trances Skywalker,” she muttered and his arms suddenly wrapped around her tightly. She stiffened. “Don’t move!” She whined and he shook his head, his grip on her fierce. 

“I’m right here,” he soothed suddenly and she felt him reach out to her in the force and she let her barriers fall. They collided and she winced painfully quickly pulling some of herself back. Yet, the emotion was already flowing over her like a waterfall. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered kissing her forehead and his shirt was wet. Why was his shirt wet? She moved to touch it when she realized it was her tears. She gasped in horror but he just continued to hold her tighter. She was crying. She had been worried about him. Afraid she had lost her best friend… “Talk about a surprise twist,” he whispered. She had wrapped around him tightly, her sobs being buried in his chest yet at his words she slowly got a hold of herself. “Actually was afraid I’d die?” Luke questioned pulling back to gently cradle her face. 

“Afraid I’d get blamed for it,” Mara deadpanned and he wiped at her tears. 

“He was coming at you, I had to,” he quickly defended and she winced painfully. 

“I can take care of myself. I was ready,” she spat angrily and he could only shrug a shoulder. Sadly the move made him cry out in pain and she quickly moved, pushing him back into the bed as her frame hovered over him. 

“I had to,” Luke repeated pressing his forehead against her own and she sighed miserably. 

“I’m the only one allowed to kill you Skywalker,” she hissed heatedly, her eyes closed tight as she clung to him. He nodded quickly. “I’m going to have to tell your sister,” she muttered and Luke’s head fell back, a dramatic sigh leaving his lips. Mara smiled at it. 

“I’m going to totally be healed by then,” he whined and she sucked in a steadying breath, ready to jump into their easy verbal spar. She sent him comfort through their bond, his sense mingling with hers sweetly. 

“I bet she doesn’t know about the time you risked your neck against that turvak on Malastare,” Mara began and Luke’s eyes widened. “Or the time,” she began but he gently grabbed her chin. Her words stopped as their eyes met. She was angry at him now. Anger mixed with fear and worry and he felt it through their bond. It was easy for him to feel her emotions… which was helpful since she was really good at hiding them. “Don’t do stupid things farmboy,” she hissed, her anger starting to sift out of her and he comforted her once more through the force.

“I will never stop protecting you,” he swore and she gulped. 

“Well, just do it smarter,” she whined and he grinned brightly at her. 

“Don’t ever stop being my friend Jade,” he breathed and she hugged onto him tightly, burying her head in his chest and he could have sworn he heard in his mind her say never. Gently he pulled up his shields around a piece of him and tried to figure that out. Could they talk to each other through the force? A smirk played on his lips and he held her tightly, sleep calling to him once more.


	7. Yavin 4 // 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue encased in * are thoughts shared over the force and not out loud.

He waited patiently as he heard the Jade’s Fire engines whirl to silence and the ship settle comfortably on the docking bay. The ramp lowered and he smiled slowly as she sauntered down on tired limbs with a bag slung over her back. 

“Hm, I was hoping I wouldn’t wake you,” Jade mused squinting an eye guiltily at him. 

“Then maybe you should try arriving during the day,” Luke Skywalker chided and she stilled before him with a smile. “Staying for a bit?” He questioned amused at her bag and she dropped it at their feet. 

“I am on mandatory vacation,” she admitted with a small laugh and Luke pressed his lips together to keep from flat out grinning at her. 

“And you choose to spend it with me,” he said with a shake of his head and she nodded.

“Hoping some evil sith lord will emerge and we get to go on an adventure,” she smiled and he picked up her bag. He wrapped his other arm around her leading her into the temple and he let out a content sigh.

“You are my best friend in the entire galaxy Jade,” he admitted with joy and she grinned leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“Also heard Corran Horn was here,” Jade mused with a bit of excitement and Luke nodded.

“He is just a few months from finishing up his Jedi training. You know what that is don’t you Jade?” He questioned as he led her down a long corridor to the room he normally reserved for her. It was close to his own and one of the few he had operational  
when she had first visited him. It had been hers since. He had offered her bigger ones but she always declined, not needing much since she never was going to stay more than a day or so. He escorted her inside and she let out a breath. Yavin IV wasn’t her favorite. It was humid, sticky and was murder on her hair. He felt her weariness and unease. “You all right Jade?” Luke questioned quietly and she turned to him with a single nod. His alert triggered then and he closed the distance between them, depositing her bag on the ground at their feet. “Something happen? Are you injured?” He asked quickly, his eyes inspecting her and she let out a small laugh. 

“I’m fine,” she assured and he nodded, his eyes still looking upon her with worry. “Tell me about you and your dinky little academy. Any new and exciting classes?” she offered and Luke pressed his lips together. 

“You asking about the academy. Now I am definitely worried,” he hissed and she sat heavily, her gaze falling to the floor. It took all of his self-control not to rush to her, to lift her head and demand she tell him what was going on. Her fingers pulled at her flight suit and she unzipped it. She shrugged out of the arms revealing a white tank top and she pulled at the hem of the undershirt pulling it up to reveal her lower right oblique. She fell back against the cushion when she felt his hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back as his other hand moved hers out of the way to inspect the wound there. She closed her eyes in defeat, turning her head away from him. She hid her wince as his fingers slid over the healing scar. 

“When?”

“Seven weeks ago,” she breathed, wincing visibly now as he ran his thumb down it. 

“Why didn’t you contact me?” He hissed kneeling before her as he placed his hand over the wound and she felt him start to gather the force around it. 

“You going to run half way across the galaxy because some idiot shot me?” She accused and he looked up at her suddenly and she pressed her lips together, touched he would. 

“Would you not for me?” He demanded and she smiled weakly at him pushing his hands away gently. 

“I’m not the Jedi Master. Plus, it’s my job to save you so you can save the rest of the galaxy,” she breathed and he leaned his head against her stomach, wrapping an arm around her. She reached out with the force and felt his churning emotions. She was use to them now but when she felt guilt it angered her. “Don’t blame yourself,” she hissed pushing him off of her and he fell back to sit on the ground before her. She stood, pushing her undershirt down, her flight suit hanging around her hips as she moved towards the little kitchen area. 

“I blame you,” he mumbled and she closed her eyes with defeat. 

“Well, at least we are in agreement about that,” she growled and pulled out a bottle of Corellian Whiskey she had stored in there the last time she had been here. She eyed the bottle then quickly poured herself a glass. She shot it back and went to pour herself another when his hand grabbed the bottle from her.

“You look tense,” he whispered, his frame already in her space as he pushed her up against the wall gently. Her emerald eyes caught his blue and she let out a breath. Her lips sought his quickly and he responded, his hands pushing her flight suit down her hips before they went to her hair. Her lips continued to slowly kiss him as his fingers expertly undid the braid of her hair, the red gold strands flowing around her shoulders. His hands ran through her tresses possessively before grasping the back of her head and deepening the kiss, pulling their bodies flush against each other. 

-=-

 

“Master Skywalker!” Kam’s voice carried down the hall and Luke stilled turning to him. “Did you know Mara Jade was here?” He questioned catching up to him and Luke nodded once.

“She arrived late last night. I need to send her to learn some more Jedi Healing techniques,” he muttered to himself as he turned continuing on his way towards his morning class. “Has she woke up?” He questioned as Kam fell in step beside him.

“Yes, she has been with Tionne for the last hour.” 

Luke stopped. Slowly his head turned to his friend and confusion flashed across his features. 

“Why?” 

“She is taking the Jedi Academy Entrance exam,” Kam said, excitement upon his features and Luke chastised himself he didn’t feel it off Kam before. 

*MARA!*

*A ha… I knew you could talk into my mind. You’ve been hiding that from me,* her voice quickly snapped back and Luke turned directions heading towards Tionne’s office. 

*I hide a lot of things from you. You should be use to that by now,* he hissed back in his mind and Kam tilted his head at the master as he followed quietly. 

“Did she not tell you last night that was why she was here?” Kam asked gently and Luke didn’t speak until he opened the door to see Tionne and Mara standing talking before him.

“No. She did not tell me that,” he said, his voice controlled but Mara almost felt the annoyance from him and Tionne turned to him quickly.

“Master, I need to speak to you,” Tionne said quickly and Luke shook his head at her worrying gaze.

“She’s accepted,” he breathed stepping inside and Tionne’s eyes widened in horror. 

“But Master,” she tried and he felt his lips curl up in a grin. 

“Let’s see what she’s got,” he smirked and Mara’s lips curled up in a grin. “Welcome to the Jedi Academy Jade,” Luke Skywalker smiled and Mara bowed her head at him.

*Aw, I bet you’ve waited years to say that Skywalker,* she cooed at him in his mind and he let out a breath.

*You have no idea.*  
Tionne turned back to Mara Jade, a look of frustration visible on her features before she replaced it with calm. He wanted the ex-imperial in the Jedi Academy, then she would be in the Jedi Academy. 

“You can start tomorrow. I’ll draw up your schedule,” Tionne began and Mara looked at her with a sincere smile.

“Thank you Master Tionne,” she breathed with a bow of her head and Tionne was taken aback. She returned the bow. Mara moved towards the door and Luke and Kam easily stepped out of her way.

*Walk?* She asked into his mind as she passed and Luke smiled at Kam who bowed his head at him. She could feel the excitement bouncing off of him and she smirked when he finally caught up with her down the hall.

“Why didn’t you tell me last night?” He asked quickly, his boyish grin in place and she grinned at him.

“I think you know why I didn’t,” she mused and he stilled turning to her causing her to stop her pace. 

“Why? Why now? Why are you doing this?” He asked, wanting to know the answers desperately and she sucked in a deep breath and he felt a calm come from her. 

“I don’t think it’s one reason but more many that finally pushed me over the edge. I’d like your voice out of my head is one,” she mused and he smirked at her. “It had been a trade deal gone wrong. I had sensed it, something was a miss but I hadn’t been fast enough. I tried to protect them but the shot had gone through me and into one of our employees after I failed to stop the first one,” she muttered, the agony of that suddenly displaying on her face. Luke watched her patiently, not moving to comfort her as his first instinct wanted, knowing that she needed to tell him this. Plus coddling Mara Jade wasn’t really a thing you did. “If I had been more aware, more you,” she mused with defeat. “I felt selfish. Selfish that in my pride I had denied my training for so long and it cost other people then I felt cheated. Cheated that he stole it from me so many years ago. That my force ability should have been second nature to me and not just a feeling I use on occasion,” she said and then turned, continuing her walk down the hall. He stayed where he was and just let her reasoning wash over him. He felt those emotions with her. He blamed her last night because if she had been a Jedi Knight she wouldn’t have the scar and now he truly understood why she blamed herself too. He caught up with her easily, a few minutes of silence passing between them companionably. 

“I feel I should probably ask you,” she mused and Luke couldn’t stop the laugh that left his lips.

“You, ask me before you do something?” He questioned and she shot him a look. 

“Jade!” An excited voice called down the hall and Mara grinned watching Corran Horn make his way towards him. 

“I can’t talk into his mind can I?” She asked and Luke remained silent. 

“Horn, how would you like an addition to your class?” Luke questioned and Mara crossed her arms across her chest with a small smirk. “I think I should pair her with you,” Luke mused and Horn smirked, joy hitting his eyes.

“It’s because she won’t kill me like she would the others isn’t it?” Horn said amused and Mara winked at him. 

“Well, that,” Luke smiled. 

“This isn’t some force vision I’m having is it? Are you really going to join the academy?” Horn questioned and Mara let out a breath.

“Until I get kicked out,” she mused and Luke grinned.

“Are you going to call him Master Skywalker?” Horn asked with laughter and Mara turned towards Luke, an eyebrow raised. Before her wasn’t the stuffy Jedi master as the world saw but her friend. Her best friend. The farmboy who destroyed the Empire, and though she definitely didn’t know it at the time he had set her free. 

*Your first class is going to be on shielding,* she heard his voice sigh into her head and her face and mind went blank. 

“Taking orders from farmboy may be my Jedi Trial Horn,” Mara mused and Corran laughed. 

“Well, come on, let me tell you all the secrets,” he grinned pointing over his shoulder and Mara nodded easily falling in step beside him. She glanced back at Luke and they both nodded once to each other. Luke turned and walked back to his original destination yet his smile never left. His best friend was finally going to get the heritage she truly deserved. 

*Now who needs help shielding Master Skywalker?* Her voice was much sweeter in his head and his feet stilled. 

“Sith,” he swore and pulled his shields up tight around him. She picked up talking with him rather fast… she would be very fun to train. He groaned continuing his step. She was going to call him Master Skywalker… that hurt a bit as Mara was the only one who seemed to see past him just being a Jedi Master. Hopefully a small sacrifice to pay to see her become a Jedi Knight.


	8. Yavin 4 // 3

He knocked gently at her door. When no one answered he pushed, quietly letting himself inside. He heard the fresher turn off and he made his way to her bedroom. He felt her shields up tight but there was a crack in them and in the crack was a bit of distress. It unnerved him. Worried him. 

“Mara?” He called gently, rapping on the door post and he let out a breath as he came face to face with her. “Are you ok?” he questioned, her frame covered with scrapes, her hair damp around her skin as a set of clean clothes clung to her. She had just returned from her Jedi Trials. She had made it. They hadn’t had a chance to debrief her yet. That would come tomorrow but he felt it… felt the change in her. She had done it. She had become a Jedi Knight. His eyes watered a bit, he was so proud of her. He should have left her to recover but he couldn’t. He was worried for her. Worried for his best friend. She wasn’t another Jedi to him… she would never be just another Jedi. 

“Luke…” her voice choked and he quickly rushed towards her. She met him in the middle, their arms rushing around each other. He felt a sob tare through her and he held her tighter, gently kissing her red gold curls. 

“I am so proud of you,” he breathed into her ear when suddenly he was slammed against her bedroom wall. He blinked. “Jade?” He questioned quietly and her eyes caught his, full of emotions she was trying to quickly subdue. 

“I need you to erect a barrier around us,” she quickly demanded and he narrowed his eyes curiously at her. “Because if you don’t they are all going to hear our screams,” she promised and his eyes widened as her frame dove for his. Her lips were hard and aggressive and he did immediately what she asked. It had been a long eight months. Eight months of not showing partiality, of not having her friendship but rather a normal master-student relationship. Eight months of definitely not doing this. She was tarring at his Jedi robes, her need screaming out to him through their bond that suddenly felt complete. She had done it… He felt her barriers drop and her force sense rush to him and they crashed together. He groaned, his hands gripping at her as their senses greedily devoured each other. He joined in, aiding her rush and frenzy as his mind soothed her own. She pushed against him forcefully and he grabbed her lifting her and turning. Her back slammed against the wall as he pinned her there and she groaned at the interaction. She needed this. Needed it to be this way and he knew exactly how it was effecting her through their bond. Their bond. It felt like it finally clicked into place, that each time they had done this before had just been a training for when it finally could be done properly. 

“Stop thinking so much,” she fussed heatedly and he grinned at her. 

As the onslaught slowly came to an end she wrapped around him, her breathing hard and labored as her legs clamped at his waist. 

“Don’t leave me Skywalker,” she cried into his ear and he shook his head quickly, turning them to lay gently down with her on the bed. “Please don’t ever leave me,” she begged, curling into his embrace and he felt the desperateness of her plea through their bond. 

“Never,” he promised faithfully sending a rippling of confirmation to her and she sucked in a steadying breath trying to calm her heart. “It’s over Mara,” he comforted. “You did it. You are a Jedi Knight,” he breathed but her head had rested against him, her breathing evened out as her arms and fingers clung to him. They lay silent for a few minutes, wrapped around each other, their grip tight. 

“Good, because I really hated calling you Master Skywalker,” she said finally and Luke laughed their grip not lessoning. She made him laugh often. 

“I really hated it too,” he whispered into her hair and she closed her eyes, reaching out through the force to him and he let her. She explored his memories, his emotions and their friendship. He never thought her the sentimental type but she seemed to dwell on where they had been and the weird adventures they had been on together. 

“I have to leave Farmboy,” she whispered against his shoulder and he continued to hold his emotions in check from her. While their bond seemed to be overwhelming there were still parts of them locked from each other. It needed to be that way for their sanity. “You have to send me back to the Smuggler’s Alliance,” she finished and he closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. 

“Was there a different plan than that? That is what we had been discussing,” he agreed and her eyes flicked open to meet his own. 

“It’s not that I wouldn’t,” she whispered and he tightened his hold on her. She let her respect and affection for their friendship flow to him through the force. They were friends and she liked being around him. Yet, while it was a comfort to be near him her sense of duty overtook personal comfort and he nodded understanding that too well. 

“You can’t tell anyone I’m a Jedi. No Ceremony. I’ll just leave next week after Horn joins the order,” she whispered and his eyes widened. She felt his emotions rise as he wanted to defend her. She was a Jedi Knight, she had earned it and the world deserved to know. She soothed him through their bond, her fingers gently touching his lips. 

“They will. Not yet. You know I will uphold the code faithfully,” her voice was soft and low. Soothing and he pressed his forehead against her own. “A Jedi in a smugglers world wouldn’t last very long and there are things left for me to do there. Things I could make a difference with,” she reasoned and she felt him give into her. She smirked a bit realizing he would always give into her.

“Not always,” he growled and she smiled, her eyes closing, enjoying the warmth he was flooding to her. 

“I am a Jedi, Skywalker,” she whispered and she felt his joy and thankfulness burst through her on all levels. His hands gripped tighter, his forehead pressing lovingly into her own as their force sense mingled and rejoiced. They reveled together in that. For two people who never embraced many of their emotions this onslaught was becoming exhausting. Yet, neither retreated. A barrier was around them and they were hiding in it from the rest of the galaxy for this one moment of rest. He felt her start to fall asleep and he pulled a blanket over both of them. She made an annoyed noise and he quickly wrapped his arms back around her and smirked as she went silent. *I’ll miss this,* he heard her voice in his head and he closed his eyes, letting her breath waft over his chin. 

*You always have a home at the Jedi Academy,* he soothed and she buried deeper into his embrace. 

*I mean you,* she responded back quickly and she smiled feeling his burst of emotions at that then their quick subdue. 

“You will always have me,” he whispered and she smiled.


	9. Yavin 4 // 4

He felt her coming down the hall and that she was upset. He opened his door easily for her and she stormed in. 

“Jedi Jade,” he greeted with a smile and she spun on him, her eyes narrowed.

“You are not allowed to call me that,” she ordered at him and he huffed. “If you do, I’ll start calling you Jedi Master again,” she threatened and he frowned yet it didn’t last long. Yesterday Horn had joined the Jedi Order and so had Mara Jade. She had passed her Jedi Trials and was a Jedi Knight, her grasp of the force beautiful and astounding. His feelings of joy at the remembered event were interrupted at her anger she was radiating.

“Why are you upset?” He asked gently closing the door to his rooms. 

“How do you know I’m upset?” She questioned taking two steps towards him.

“You mean besides the flames that are coming out of your head?” He sputtered amused and she narrowed her eyes at him. Then she took in a deep breath and completely calmed her features before him. A burst of pride hit him at her mastery of the force. 

“Stop it,” she breathed gently and he blinked. 

“Stop what?” he muttered and she pointed a finger at him, the others holding onto a datapad.

“Stop being so kriffin proud of me, you are not my father,” she said calmly and he furrowed his brow annoyed at her. 

“I feel great pride in all of my Jedi,” he began and she put a hand on her hip.

“Not yours,” she reminded and he continued as if he hadn’t heard her.

“It is not easy to be a Jedi. Your trials last week were amazing, you’ve almost broken all the records we have here. I’m damn proud of you Jade,” he said strongly and she pressed her lips together tolerantly at him. “What are you holding back?” he questioned and she pointed at him.

“That,” she hissed and he blinked. “Don’t act innocent, you know exactly why I am here because you can feel it from me,” she accused and he just continued to study her without expression. 

“I’m not sure what you want me to tell you,” Luke said gently as he took a seat on his couch arm before her. 

“Is it common?” She questioned walking closer to him and he shook his head.

“No,” he replied easily and she let out a breath.

“Do other Jedi have this?” She demanded and he shrugged a shoulder.

“Maybe Kam and Tionne,” he muttered and her face fell as she looked at him with anger. 

“Is this a kriffen Jedi Mating bond?!” She almost screamed at him and Luke just looked at her patiently. 

“You should try sleeping with another Jedi and find out,” Luke replied dryly and she almost hit him. She took in a deep breath getting control and he smiled proud of her. She smacked his arm that time.

“Stop it!” She growled and he grinned pulling her into his arms.

“I will never stop being proud of you,” he hissed, a bright smile on his lips and in his eyes. It made her melt a bit. “You are my best friend Jade,” he confessed, gently cupping her cheek and she gave him a tiny smile. “And I know I am yours,” he smirked and she groaned pulling away from him. 

“There isn’t any info on this,” she ground out, going back to their original conversation and he shook his head.

“Nope,” he muttered and she hissed tossing the datapad onto his desk as she walked away from him. “Callista told me a little about it. That it is very rare. Only a few were ever recorded in Jedi History but not much info. Guess it went against the ‘There is no Passion’,” Luke muttered dryly and Mara stilled looking at him.

“Why would you and Callista talk about it?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow and she felt a crack in his calm as his defenses rose. His posture and body language betrayed nothing but now she could see it through the force. He was hiding something from her. 

“I picked her brain on many Jedi topics. She had a lifetime of Jedi knowledge,” he replied evenly and her eyes narrowed at him. 

“You nerfherder. Tell me the truth or I’ll figure out how to find it,” she threatened and he stood, his eyes narrowed at her.

“I can shut you out easily Jade. Do not forget who I am,” he muttered and she sucked in a deep breath, her heart beating wildly. 

“You would deny me something farmboy?” She asked, her voice dipping and he felt his heart tug. Sith she was good. He felt her retreat a bit from him and just waited. He let out a breath, allowing her to comfort him and remind him she would never take anything from him against his will. They were friends. She would always be his friend. 

“The only other thing she said was that it can only happen once,” he sighed and turned away from her. Mara let that info settle on her. 

“Can other Jedi feel it?” She questioned quietly and he shrugged.

“I imagine if they knew what they were looking for. I’ve shielded ours pretty well though,” he said with a gentle shrug.

“Could you shield it from me?” She questioned but he didn’t have to answer. She already knew. “How long have we had it?” She questioned and Luke pressed his lips together, his eyes lazily glancing up at her. She turned away from him as that info flooded to her. Years. It had to have been years… She didn’t want to dwell on that perhaps Callista even was the one who told him about it because she realized they had it. She didn’t want to dwell on any of this… Could they not just be normal friends? She felt him sooth that they were friends and this meant nothing. 

“I feel you inside my head,” Mara breathed and Luke gently pulled away from her through their ‘bond’ and she groaned quickly turning to him. “It hurts when you retreat!” She growled tossing a pillow at him that he easily caught. “What if you marry hotshot?” Her voice was angry at him, full of reproach, as she walked towards him. “She will not be ok with me in your head!” 

“Didn’t think people were lining up to marry the stuffy Jedi Master,” he mused and she grunted. 

“This is just because we are friends who sometimes… you know…” Mara muttered a bit uncomfortably and he nodded.

“Ok,” he appeased and she frowned at him.

“I’m not staying here Luke. My destiny is not on this jungle planet,” she informed him and even though he knew that it still hurt a bit in his heart. She frowned at him sadly. He stood, putting the pillow back on his couch.

“Mara, I know. I’m excited for you to go back to Karrde’s organization,” he admitted and she let out a breath. “You know that’s true,” he admonished her and she nodded. 

“I worry about you,” she confessed and he grinned.

“You’ve always worried about me,” he reminded her and she nodded then grabbed onto his chin stepping closer to him.

“But now I can see into your mind and I have real cause for worry!” Her voice rose, panic in her eyes and he gathered her into his arms tightly. He soothed her through their bond, trying to erase her worry from her and she shook her head. 

“This matter needs research. I don’t believe anything that body snatcher says. Maybe I should interact with other Jedi,” she said with distraction as she tried to turn this over in her head. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Just don’t give me a detailed report,” he muttered and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Why don’t you do research for it! You go sleep with another Jedi,” she growled and he let her go.

“Unethical in so many ways,” he hissed moving away from her and she narrowed her eyes at him. She moved to blast him that he had with her but he quickly shot her down in her mind that he had never once touched her when she was his student. She cursed in her mind and he winced. 

“We just had a whole conversation in our mind!” She yelled at him and Luke let out a breath. “What if you can call me across a galaxy?” She suddenly questioned and he looked at her quickly. 

“I’m not him,” Luke snapped. 

“No, because you actually care about me and he never did,” Mara sneered angrily and Luke looked away from her. “I’m not good for you… you know that,” Mara breathed gently and he shot her a look. 

“Is there anything else?” He questioned and she knew he was ready for her to leave and for this conversation to be over. 

“Yes,” Mara breathed catching his eyes. “I’m fricken tense,” she hissed and Luke let out a breath. 

“Can’t have that,” he breathed. “Friends don’t let friends be tense,” he mused and Mara smirked a bit at him.

“We need to make more friends Skywalker,” she breathed, her feet closing the gap between them almost against her wishes. 

“You’ve kind of ruined me for other friends,” he confessed and she nodded once. He yanked her into his arms, his lips overtaking hers with a familiarity and possession that seemed to burn into her soul. He felt her struggle with her emotions through their bond then suddenly the struggle was gone and all he could feel from her was what she was feeling as his hands roamed her possessively. He bit back his disappointment and plowed forward, their hands tugging and lips claiming as all each other felt through their bond was sensations… each real emotion locked up tightly never allowed to see the light of day.


	10. Fandor IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a made up planet. Isn't that fun? :)

She moved his hand once more away from her backside as it slid lower down her back. She stepped closer to him, a smile on her painted lips as she brought them to his ear.

“Take advantage again Calrissian and I’ll give you a robotic hand like Skywalker,” she breathed, pressing her lips against his cheek and Lando smirked wrapping his arm tighter around her waist. 

She had been threatening the businessman for over a month and a half now and if she had not become a Jedi eight months ago she would have made good on her threats. Unfortunately, dismembering people was frowned upon in the Jedi Code. Pity. 

“Darling, I’m just overwhelmed the most beautiful woman is on my arm. Sometimes I forget,” he mused and she glanced out at the party thriving before them. 

“Soon this will be over Carlrissian and we will both be free,” Mara mused with a bit of a smile and Lando looked at the beautiful woman in his arms. She was wrapped in a stunning light blue glimmersilk that showed off her curves. It was sleeveless yet dipped low in the back, which was why it was so easy for his hand just to slip a little lower and caress that soft skin. It pooled at her feet lovingly as her fiery gold curls were held up in a bun on the top of her head. She was the picture of beauty and elegance and it fed his ego greatly. Mara took another sip of her drink, surveying the party before her. They had been there for over two hours and had already talked to the contacts they could in order to figure out what was truly happening with the pirating situation in the Fangor system. She was tired and wanted out of here. Suddenly something flowed into her she hadn’t felt in months.

Her emerald eyes widened and a smile lit her features as she felt comfort and joy enter into her system. It was like coming home, warmth and security and her smile turned into a smirk.

“Skywalker is here,” Mara mused and Lando cast her a look. 

“Luke? What would he be doing here? How do you know?” He questioned and her eyes searched the room then pointed at a pair of bright blue that were looking at her. Lando felt them moving and he blinked as she walked him towards the entrance. His eyes looked up and caught a familiar blue and brown. 

“Solo?” Lando questioned and Han Solo smirked walking up to him.

“Lando, old buddy!” Han called walking up to them, Luke Skywalker beside him. Mara smirked reaching out with the force and the two Jedi’s senses collided, their eyes meeting easily. “Heard you were on this planet,” Han mused and Lando nodded.

“Good to see you old buddy but how did you know I was on this planet?” He asked, his voice lowering. 

“Jedi told me,” Han said thumbing over his shoulder at the man in black and Lando looked at Mara who was still beside him. 

“You told Luke?” Lando questioned turning to his date and Mara looked at him calmly.

“No. Haven’t spoken to Skywalker in a few months,” she said honestly and Lando looked at the silent Jedi before them. 

“Saw it on the news. Had to see the happy couple myself. Congratulations Lando,” Luke said with a bow of his head and Lando smirked. Luke felt a spike of anger hit him from Mara and Luke smirked glancing away from them to try and hide it.

“Thank you Luke. Turns out Mara just needed a real man to strike her fancy,” Lando grinned placing a kiss on Mara’s cheek and the trader stood still. Han let out a laugh out right. 

“I need a drink. I’ll get you one too Mara,” he muttered walking away and Luke stepped close to them. 

“May I offer you some friendly advice Lando? Man to man?” Luke offered gently and the roguish business man leaned towards him.

“Of course friend,” he mused and Luke smiled.

“I’d keep your hands to yourself, she sometimes is better than me with a lightsaber but always better with a vibroblade,” he mused and Lando reeled back in surprise, his arm immediately unwrapping from the woman beside him. 

“It’s really hard to keep a secret from a Jedi Master,” Mara breathed into his ear and Lando bristled. 

“I am great at keeping them though. You do look good together,” Luke offered in kindness and Lando shot him a look. 

“I think I’ll help Solo with those drinks,” he muttered, placing a kiss on Mara’s cheek then heading after the Corellian. The two Jedi bowed their heads to each other once then turned to survey the party once more. 

*Were you shielding from me?* She accused into his mind and she felt his shields lower more before her and she flooded in. He took a step back and let out a small chuckle.

*You need to work on joining more. That was a bit abrupt,* he mused between them, their faces passive as if they barely knew each other but the force around them was filled with warmth and happiness. 

*Find me more often and I’ll work on it,* she teased back and she felt his joy at being next to her. *How long are you on planet?* She asked quickly and he glanced at her. For a moment he was struck and he couldn’t breathe. He wanted to not broadcast how much her beauty affected him but he couldn’t. She deserved to know she was the most stunning woman in this room and perhaps all the neighboring systems. She blushed suddenly turning away from him as she felt his appreciation and awe at her beauty. 

“Thank you,” she breathed out and he nodded. 

*How long would you like me to stay on planet?* He asked softly into her mind and she turned fully to him. 

“Here you go my dear,” Lando’s voice cooed at her, handing her a drink and Mara visibly tensed. 

“You look tense Jade,” Luke remarked suddenly and her emerald eyes flicked up to him over her drink. 

“She has been cooped up in this hotel for this conference the last few days. We have three more days on planet,” Lando began and Mara let out a breath. 

“Do you have the Fire?” Luke questioned and then he winced as she immediately answered into his brain, their minds suddenly coming to the same conclusion.

“Yes, we part in a few days. She is heading back to Karrde after this unless I can convince her to stay,” Lando cooed into her ear and Mara turned to him tolerantly. 

“As much fun as that would be,” Mara began then stopped letting the sentence convey how much she would indeed not like that. 

“I’ll be on planet until Han has to leave but I can try and work in a few lightsaber drills with you,” Luke offered amicably and Mara’s eyebrows rose. 

“Have to head back tomorrow kid, Leia isn’t too pleased by our delay,” Han muttered with a grin into his drink. 

“Aren’t you running past his little planet on your way to Karrde? You said you were going to stop by there,” Lando reminded and Mara tilted her head at him, shinning her doe-eyes at him. Lando sucked in a satisfied breath, his charming grin back in place as he seemed to be rushing to his friends rescue. “Leave Skywalker with us. Mara will make sure he gets home,” Lando smiled charmingly at them and Han glanced at his brother in law. “Promise not to kill him. He is the hero of the republic,” Lando hissed at her and Mara smirked.

“I’ll use all of my self-control,” she offered and Luke smirked. 

*You were coming to see me?* Luke offered and Mara and Lando excused themselves, heading back to the party. 

“Let’s get out of here kid,” Han smirked clapping an arm on him. 

*Thought it was mandatory to check in with the Jedi boss every few months,* Mara snarked into his mind as the two walked away from each other.

*It is indeed Jade,* he responded easily and Mara Jade smiled to herself. 

-=-

Luke grinned happily at his brother in law. They rarely got just a few moments to themselves.

“So, now you saw them together. What did you think? Personally, they freak me out. I more saw her being with you than with a guy like him… honestly I thought she would have killed him by now,” Han said as he finished off his drink. Luke knew he wouldn’t be able to handle more without passing out. 

“I trust Mara. She is always in control,” Luke said calmly and Han shrugged lazily.

*Am I?* A voice tickled into his mind and Luke pressed his lips together to keep from smirking. 

*Are you seriously eavesdropping?* Luke demanded, forcing his voice to be angry and her laughter filled his mind.

*Please, I can see that you love it. You like me in your brain, don’t you Skywalker?*

“She isn’t really my type but I can see why Lando is all over her. She has always had men drooling over her,” Han hissed with a low whistle and Luke lifted an eyebrow at him. He squashed his sudden anger at that statement. Mara was not a thing or something for men to oogle at. 

*Aw, protective of me farmboy?* Her voice breathed and Luke poked her through their bond. *Or wanting to keep me to yourself?* Her voice had dipped and it did something to his stomach. He was suddenly antsy. 

“You all right kid?” Han questioned noticing Luke fidget and Luke nodded slowly standing. 

“I wouldn’t want to see what Jade would do to a man caught oogling at her,” Luke smirked and Han let out a laugh agreeing.   
“It’s late, I better turn in,” Luke smiled and Han nodded, both clasping hands in good night.

*Are you done yet Skywalker?* 

Her voice was taunting him now and then he heard her giggle as her excitement at seeing him collided with his own. Her taunting didn’t cease as she suddenly figured out how to really manipulate their bond. She began to assault him with images and he shook his head, keeping a tight rein on his calm. It took him only a few minutes to reach the door that’s number was suddenly engraved on his mind.

He pushed the door chime hard and the door opened immediately. He stepped inside and the minute the door closed they collided together. 

“What amazing Jedi Control you have Master Skywalker,” she noted, her voice a bit strained as his arms wound tight around her. He leaned into her, pushing her up against the wall. 

“Still so much to learn Jedi Jade,” he breathed against her lips and suddenly images rushed into her mind and sensations that made her body tremble. She gasped, her body suddenly under his complete control and she couldn’t have stopped her screams even if she tried. 

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=-

She lay exhausted on her stomach among the silk sheets, her hand holding a sheet against her as her eyes threatened to close.

“How goes your Jedi bond research?” His voice questioned above her shoulder as his lips kissed the exposed flesh. 

“You’ve apparently done more research on it than I have,” she hummed and was not ashamed at all to let him know how thoroughly content and satisfied she was at his knowledge. 

“There is a reason I am a Jedi Master,” he teased over her skin and she let out a laugh, using what energy she had left to grab her pillow and smack him with it. Her frame fell back onto the bed and he caught her, pulling her to sit beside him. “How did you find yourself fake dating Lando Calrissian?” He questioned and she relaxed against him, her head lolling to his shoulder and he easily supported her. 

“You didn’t believe our act?” She questioned then grinned feeling through their bond his emotions when his sister sent him a society page plastered with them. 

“For about a second until I felt your murderous thoughts about him,” he muttered and Mara sat up pulling the sheet around her as she shot him a horrified look. They hadn’t seen each other in months. She knew for a fact they had been also traveling in different galaxies because she always kept tabs on him. How would he be able to hear her thoughts?? Luke only pressed his lips together, his eyes meeting hers unflinchingly. “It’s only extreme emotions,” Luke offered as if to appease her yet horror was still swimming in her eyes. He sat up and she gulped.

“Is that why you are here?” She demanded and he reached out for her, his fingers gently stroking her knee as his mind stroked hers as well. 

“Lando is a friend but he was also trying to get into my best friend’s flightsuit,” Luke said with annoyance and Mara rolled her eyes, running a hand through her loose locks, only slightly annoyed by his savior mentality to rush to her ‘aid’. He felt her churning emotions and he gently put a shield around his own. “It can be turned off. You aren’t tied to me forever,” Luke assured and her eyes shot to his own, her emotions suddenly sealed off from him. He winced. “See, you are already mastering it,” he breathed. Silence fell between them as they both seemed to raise their shields, pushing the other out before they got   
comfortable there. 

Mara shifted, her hands covering her face as she pulled her knees up against her chest. She let out a breath and moved her hands, her green eyes catching his. 

“Sometimes I hear him in my head,” she confessed, her voice quiet and Luke’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. As realization hit him, he was across the bed in an instant, his arms wrapping around her as the other cupped her face bringing her eyes to his. She winced away from his touch and then sucked in a breath, her shields lowering before him. He felt it and lowered his own, their bond flaring once more between them and he saw her. He saw her as a little girl being ‘trained’ by that ruthless monster. To close herself in and only be a tool used for his malicious assignments. How it was all she had known and it was her normal. Her pride was to serve him. She quickly reminded him she had come so far but he soothed her and she only felt comfort and understanding from him. Not judgment or disgust. “It’s just training. So much thinking I have to go against sometimes,” she mused and he nodded in understanding. “You make me feel weak Skywalker,” she whispered suddenly, her eyes closing and Luke held his breath. Gently her fingers touched his face, rubbing across his cheek. “Before becoming a Jedi I hated you for that,” she whispered sternly and she felt his shields clamp around himself. She pushed forward, rushing into his lap and he caught her easily yet the momentum sent him flat on his back. “But I’m a Jedi,” she said strongly, her eyes capturing his own. “Weakness, yet family,” she whispered with a slight grin, taking her own spin on the Jedi code. “We are a family you and I. A very weird one,” she added and he captured her lips, his force sense wrapping around her and she melted into him. Their lips warred for a few minutes as their emotions leveled out between them. She collapsed on him, laying her head on his shoulder as she let out a sigh. 

“Speaking of the Jedi Code,” Luke muttered, gently biting her ear and she trembled. “I don’t think you’ve mastered the Passion, yet Serenity one yet,” he hissed and she sat up, her eyes meeting his. 

“That one I may struggle with for years,” she said with a nod of her head and he ran his thumb across her cheek, supporting her head in his hands. 

“Lando is outside your door,” Luke announced quietly and Mara’s eyes widened. She reached out with the force and indeed felt a lifeform knocking at her door. She cursed and rolled off of him. He watched as she dropped the sheet and threw a robe on. “Want me to get it?” Luke offered and she shot him a look. 

“By all means Jedi Master,” she motioned to the door and he huffed at her, frustrated she called his bluff. “I’m in your head,” she growled reminding him and he lay his head back down on the bed as she quickly made her way to the door. When she opened it she forced a smile onto her face.

“Mara Darling, thought you’d want to go out for some drinks,” Lando oozed leaning against her doorway. As his eyes scanned her over they suddenly widened with appreciation at her frame clad in a flattering silk robe, her hair loose around her glowing face. “Or, perhaps drinks here. Maybe I can help you ease away your tension,” he murmured sexily and Mara leaned forward, gently pressing her lips against his cheek. 

“Oh, I’ve already been taken care of but thanks for the offer,” she smiled with a wink and Lando’s face fell. “Leave smiling friend. We are being watched and it’s better you leave a man than on your knees from me destroying your manhood,” she cooed running a finger down his chest. Lando grinned, his eyes narrowing at her and he took her chin in his hand and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She wanted to struggle, smack him or completely destroy him yet a stupid calm was washing over her. This was not worth turning to the dark side for. She pulled back and forced a smile to her lips. Then hit the button and the door slammed shut. Her frame deflated and Lando smirked walking away. 

“Seriously? Not turning to the dark side for?” Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him as she walked back into the living area of the hotel suite. “Do you even know me? The things I went through or put up with and did not go to the dark side for? I wanted to kill you for seven years and thought of nothing else and still did not turn to the dark side,” she hissed with anger as she   
padded her way to the waiting Jedi standing before her. 

“I was saying that to me, not you,” Luke muttered dryly and Mara stilled in her tracks. “Tomorrow we are working on this bond thing and getting it under control,” he snapped at her and Mara gulped, still a bit shaken by his declaration. He wasn’t as serious about it as the words sounded yet she felt his jealousy and his anger at his friend’s audacity to touch her. She was precious to the Jedi Master. She understood that fully. Silence passed between them until finally her eyes flicked up at him. 

“But for tonight, back to the Jedi Code?” She offered with a raised eyebrow. “A Jedi is forever a student,” she taunted and Luke made his way towards her, her fingers already untying the tie at her robe. 

“There is something wrong with us,” he said, his voice lacking conviction as they met in the middle. 

“Yea, sure… that thing you did earlier,” she smirked, motioning with her head to the wall they had used as her mind reminded him clearly what she was talking about. Luke Skywalker smirked. 

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=-

 

She poked his cheek with amusement. 

“Are we having a Jedi sleepover?” She taunted teasingly as they lay sprawled in her hotel bed, the twin suns of the world starting to rise.

“If you would let me sleep,” he grumbled tossing an arm over his eyes, his body still holding firmly onto sleep. 

“I have to go to a breakfast with Lando,” she grumbled scooting closer to him. “When does Han leave?” She questioned kissing his bicep, her appreciation for his body flowing to him through their bond. He grinned as her force sense began to mingle with his trying to wake him as she had done numerous times during the night. Yet, her words hit him. He sat straight up, his eyes wide.

“Han!” He hissed and quickly jumped from the bed. Mara sat up and felt his alarm rush around them. By now Han would have noticed he wasn’t in their suite. Mara tried to follow his quickly rushed thoughts and then her eyes widened and they both stilled looking at each other. If Han found out Luke wasn’t in their room the smart smuggler would quickly assume where he indeed was. He would tell Leia and this would blow way out of proportion. Mara felt him panic as scenarios rushed through his brain. The media catching onto this, her leaving him forever, his sister trying to marry them off… 

“Luke!” Mara’s voice rose as she tried to get his attention from the obvious panic attack he was having. Very un-jedi like   
him. She was torn between enjoying seeing him rattled and disturbed by her friend acting so out of character. She rose to her knees, pulling the sheet securely around her. “Breathe. Chaos, yet harmony,” she ordered at him and he moved towards her, kneeling on the bed in front of her. She ran her hand up his cheek and grasped onto his head, the other hand still holding her sheet. “I’m not going anywhere,” she confirmed and he nodded. “Before we have to plan our wedding let’s just see if the stupid smuggler is awake,” Mara sighed and he smiled amused at her. “It’s daybreak. He doesn’t strike me as an early riser,” Mara soothed and Luke laid his head on her shoulder. “Just reach out with the force and see if he is awake,” she ordered gently and Luke slowly lifted his head. His wide eyes shot her an incredulous look. 

“You want me to pinpoint one person who does not have the force in a hotel filled with thousands?” He questioned and her expression didn’t change. He continued to stare at her and she felt his absurdity at the idea and her eyes narrowed.

“Are you telling me the Jedi Master doesn’t know how to do that?!” She demanded and he narrowed his eyes annoyed at her. “Oh for the love,” she growled and scooted closer to him. “I’ll teach you,” she said resigned and he let out a breath calming himself as he felt her force presence wrap around him. 

“How do you even know how to do this?” He questioned quietly and she concentrated plucking out a memory of Han that Luke could focus on. 

“Was taught it so I could easily find targets,” she muttered matter of factly and she felt his pang of unease at her tone. Her   
eyes snapped to his. “I had a title long before you gave me one Luke,” she reminded him and he cupped her cheek. 

“You aren’t that person anymore,” he breathed kissing her lips soundly and she melted a bit into him. “If this works as you say I have a feeling you’ll be trading the Master Assassin title for a Master Jedi title soon enough,” he muttered against her lips and she let out a laugh pulling away. 

“That would be a twist.” 

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=-

He sat down quietly before her on the exercise mat. She was meditating and he smiled fondly at her. He suddenly felt her presence wash over him and pull him into her meditation. When she touched the force it had it’s own signature. To him it felt exotic, free and like a breeze wafting through a beautiful jungle.

“You are warm. A bright shining star,” her voice broke their meditation and he opened his eyes to view her. “You’ve always been that way. It’s getting a little cuter… in the beginning it was disgustingly annoying,” she smirked and he returned the grin. “See Han off?” 

“Yes, he is getting old. He asked us to be good and not try and do any more medical procedures with our light sabers,” he recalled and Mara outright laughed. Her amusement poured over him and Luke smiled easily at her. 

“I think the scar is sexy,” Mara hummed at him and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“How was breakfast?” 

“A constant test to my Jedi calm. I tried to keep it in, did you still feel it?” She cocked her head to the side curiously and he tipped his head to her. 

“It seems we have to do more than just erect a barrier around ourselves,” he began thoughtfully and she let out a breath. 

“Were you trying to hear me?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow and he looked at her with surprise. Pure innocence tried to flash across his face and she shook her head at him. 

“I was not trying to hear you. Sure, I may have been concerned for you but I don’t think…” he trailed off as she just grinned knowingly at him. 

“It doesn’t even bother you does it?” Mara questioned with a tilt of her head and Luke smiled at his dearest friend. 

“I knew it would bother you so I told you,” he replied easily and she nodded once. 

“There is a thread that runs between us. I see it and if I pull on it,” she breathed and he felt a surge from her, there senses mingling and he half-smiled. Connecting with her was becoming almost as easy as connecting with the force itself. She was becoming part of him and he had no problem with that. “Until you marry Farmboy,” she admonished and he let out a breath amused. “Don’t say there aren’t a ton of women who wouldn’t. You are just being picky,” she snapped and Luke relaxed his shoulders starting to clear his mind as they seemed to settle beside each other in the force. 

“I would wish myself on no one,” he responded easily as he closed his eyes. She pulled away from him in the force and he let out a breath. He blinked his eyes open as he felt her climb into his lap. “This isn’t a secure location for your cover,” he hissed narrowing his eyes at her and she huffed.

“You think I wouldn’t destroy holorecorders where two of the galaxy’s strongest Jedi’s were about to practice?” She hissed and he shook his head at her, his hands moving across her hips. 

“First. You shouldn’t destroy private property,” he warned and she smirked at him out right. “Second, we are not the   
galaxy’s-” his sentence ended on a sigh as she pushed back into their force bond and he felt the energy sizzle between them. “OK, maybe we are but we shouldn’t say it,” he said resigned and she laughed. 

“One day you will have to let me go Skywalker,” she whispered gently, her hands cupping his face as she turned his bright blue eyes up to her emerald. She felt his agreement through their bond and little else. While they could touch each other’s force signature they still were two different people and they held themselves still a bit guarded.   
He hands ran up her back, one sliding across her shoulder to cup the side of her face and she leaned into his touch. 

“Not today,” he whispered against her lips before capturing them completely. She melted into him, lowering her shields and letting him rush in. Definitely not today. 

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=-

He could feel Mara’s patience waning as the party glittered on before them. He imagined her having to have attended more parties like this than anyone cared to throughout her life so he understood her boredom with them. 

“Would you have married me if my sister would have tried to make us?” He questioned with amusement to pull her mind back from wherever she was trying to escape too. Mara cast him a glance under her lashes.

“No one can make me do anything Skywalker, your sister included in that,” she responded calmly and he nodded. “Being married to you would be very tense,” she added suddenly and Luke raised a curious eyebrow at her. She stepped up to him with a smile, and he felt her send affection through their bond rather than outright touch him in public. “Since you are really good at relieving my tension, that might have worked out,” she mused with a half shrug. 

“Darling, time to make another round,” Lando’s smooth voice entered their conversation and Mara let out a long suffering sigh, a smile still on her painted lips. 

“Of course. Skywalker has to leave tonight though and head back to the Academy,” she filled in easily and Lando frowned wrapping an arm around her. 

“You won’t stay till tomorrow evening?” He pouted and Mara shook her head teasingly. 

“I think we’ve gotten all we need, if I stayed any longer with you Calrissian I might turn to the dark side,” she cooed and he smirked dazzling at her. 

“I’m going to turn in. Have a good evening you two,” Luke half smiled with a nod of his head to the couple. 

“See you friend. If you worked on your disguises I’d be able to take you with us everywhere. You make Mara nice,” Lando teased and Mara smirked. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he mused nodding once more and walking out. 

*You won’t fall asleep on me will you farmboy?* Her voice cooed in his head and Luke smirked walking out. He didn’t bother responding to her. She already knew his answer.


	11. The Jade's Fire // 3

She stirred the steaming cup of chocolate in her hands, her eyes studying the star map display before her. She was to rendezvous with the Wilde Karrde near the Inner Core in a few days yet still had one more stop before doing that. She let out a breath pulling up her message system and pressed her lips together looking at old ones she hadn’t answered. She really should stop ignoring Tionne. She smirked a bit then closed her eyes and saw the thread that ran between her and Skywalker. She let out a sigh ignoring it. If she yanked on it, it would just call him to her and though she hadn’t seen him in awhile, it wasn’t a good enough reason to. A beep came through her system and she moved easily to hit the receive button, the incoming hail from Corouscant. The audio kicked in first.

“Jade,” Mara answered easily and a small smile came to her lips hearing the female voice on the other side. 

“Jedi Jade isn’t it?” Leia Organa Solo teased and Mara hit the visual button, the flawless features of the Chief of State materializing before her with a smirk. 

“Brother still proud of me is he?” Mara teased with a smirk and Leia let out a sigh.

“You have no idea,” Leia smiled and Mara shrugged a shoulder, taking a sip of her drink. “I’ve kept mum about it until you are ready to tell the rest of the galaxy,” Leia assured and Mara nodded her head at her. 

“The important people know and that’s all that matter,” Mara mused and Leia smiled at her. 

“I called with an invitation,” Leia began and Mara raised a single eyebrow at her curiously. “My brother and I’s birthday is in two standard weeks,” Leia continued as Mara regarded her calmly. “I would like you there for myself but I think Luke would need you there as his sanity,” Leia smirked and Mara let out a breath.

“You know he hates parties. Why must you torture him?” Mara asked point blank and Leia narrowed her eyes at her.

“The boy didn’t even know his own birthday until he applied for the Academy! I’ve only thrown him two parties since I’ve known him. I do not think a third will kill him,” Leia snapped and Mara smirked at her, happy she had gotten a rise from the usually calm Chief of State. 

“Don’t you think this just reminds him how he does not have a family to celebrate with?” Mara questioned gently and Leia frowned. 

“He does have a family. We are his family,” Leia breathed and Mara nodded once. 

“Did you already invite Karrde? Is that why we are suddenly converging on that location at that time?” Mara asked looking back at her streaming orders from the Wilde Karrde. 

“I can’t have a birthday party without my brother’s best friend. Who would rescue him an hour in and help him escape from his own celebration?” Leia mused and Mara flat out laughed. She couldn’t argue with that. 

“I’m assuming this is a surprise party since the nerf wouldn’t even come if he knew about it,” Mara mused and Leia nodded.   
“Oh,” Mara said suddenly and Leia looked at her curiously. “He will know I’m in the quadrant,” Mara admitted suddenly and Leia stared at her a bit dumbfounded. “I told him I was heading in a different direction, he will grow suspicious knowing we are in the same rim and I not tell him,” Mara continued and Leia wondered if she was even needed in the conversation. Mara seemed to be talking out loud to herself trying to figure something out. 

“Jedi can tell where each other are?” Leia questioned and Mara glanced at her, her mouth opening a bit yet nothing came out. 

“Um, yes and no,” Mara answered cryptically and Leia looked at her confused. 

“Han has set it up so he won’t be able to know the Jade’s Fire, Wilde Karrde and a slew of other ships won’t be docked. We are calling in a lot of old Rouges. It will be a small intimate gathering of just his closest friends. No politicians what so ever,” Leia informed and Mara smiled a bit at that.

“Except you,” she snarked and Leia narrowed her eyes good-naturedly at her.  
“Your brother is clever. He would peg a bunch of us by our Jedi Signature before he even hit the atmosphere. I’ve been working on shielding to hide from your brother and I think I can do it and cover the others he would find suspicious in the area,” Mara said with a smirk and Leia blinked.

“Why do you have to hide from my brother?” 

“Because he stalks me,” Mara smirked with amusement.

“Please don’t tell people that,” Leia sighed exasperated and Mara smiled. 

“Send me what day he arrives and I’ll have it all taken care of. I won’t give away your surprise plus I’ll be able to make it so that he will only think you are at home,” Mara mused and Leia let out a breath. 

“I don’t know much about the Jedi Mara but I’m pretty sure that is a really strong ability to have…” Leia said uneasily and Mara shrugged.

“I was trained by the Jedi Master himself,” Mara said with a wink and Leia smirked at her. “And two evil sith lords but that was eons ago,” Mara added and Leia’s smile fell. “Thank you for the invite. He will enjoy it, I’ll make sure of it,” Mara smiled and Leia nodded.

“I do have a date for him,” Leia added and Mara let out a loud sigh of disapproval. 

“It’s like you don’t love him,” Mara snarled and Leia narrowed her eyes amused at her. 

“He at least knows this one. He’s been out with her a time or two before to other functions I’ve dragged him too in the last year,” Leia mused and Mara pressed her lips together thoughtfully.

“If I haven’t heard of her then she isn’t of interest to him,” Mara said honestly and Leia huffed.

“Honestly Mara, he can’t tell you everything,” Leia hissed and Mara tilted her head curiously, a knowing smirk on her features and Leia sighed, resigned. “Well, then why don’t you find him a wife. I’m tired of it,” Leia snapped and Mara smiled sadly at her. 

“He already has his mind set,” Mara mused and Leia nodded.

“Then why don’t you give into it?” She smiled sweetly and Mara’s eyes narrowed dangerously at her. 

“Excuse me?” Mara spat warningly.

“Excited to see you Mara,” Leia breathed in closing and Mara begrudgingly nodded at her.

“Happy Birthday Leia,” Mara said in return and the aging woman smiled then the connection ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many new chapters today, and new stories!   
> I got a bit of a confidence boost from JediMordsith. If you have not read her genius please head over there now. I have her bookmarked. Mine are cute and all but hers are beyond worthy.
> 
> Your opinion matters to us. Constructive criticism makes us better and delight moves us faster. Your comments are never wasted. Thanks for reading :)


	12. Organa-Solo Residence

Leia slid next to the red head and smiled at her. 

“You look lovely,” Leia breathed and Mara glanced at her, her hair braided and held up off of her neck as a fitted tunic clung to her Jedi frame. “Almost like a Jedi,” Leia mused quietly and Mara smirked glancing back at the door as she took a sip of her drink.

“Just missing the boring Jedi cloak,” Mara snickered. 

“Is he on his way?” Leia asked with excitement, her living room full of old friends and colleagues eagerly and quietly waiting for their guest of honor. Mara nodded once, her frame a bit straight. Leia had watched her not interact with many and trying to hide away. She knew she was concentrating on keeping the Jedi Master distracted. He had arrived on planet a few hours ago. 

“Kam is helping me shield most of the guests. I’ve been sending distractions to him to keep him off guard. He gets distracted easily by mundane topics of Jedi teachings,” Mara breathed, narrowing her eyes in concentration. 

“How can you do that?” Leia asked with wonder and Mara didn’t reply. Leia watched her smile suddenly. 

“What is it?” Leia asked nervously. 

“He’s thinking about the birthday message I gave him,” Mara smirked and Leia looked at the master trader and Jedi thoughtfully. She had always hoped something would develop with the two yet… she would never push them. “He just got off on the floor,” Mara said turning to her and Leia nodded quickly turning to the guests to get them ready. 

-=- -=- -=- -=- 

To the man who is the hardest to kill in the entire galaxy. I’m sorry I can’t spend your birthday with you but know I’m secretly glad you get to celebrate another one. Happy Birthday Farmboy. – Jedi Knight Mara Jade

Luke Skywalker smiled to himself thumbing the comlink closed as he played her  
voice over again. He missed her voice. He always found it amusing she would send him something on his birthday. Especially since she only knew his birthday since it was in the folder she had been given as info to kill him. He smirked a bit and let out a sigh and quickly clamped his emotions into a small ball and ignored them. He was getting very good at that. He approached his sister's door and felt inside. He smiled feeling the twins and Anakin waiting with excitement for him. Just family, no big celebration. Perfect. 

The door opened before he could touch it and he blinked stepping inside. 

“SURPRISE!” 

He stared with utter confusion at the room filled with people. His eyes flickered quickly around the room as he reached out with the force yet only encountered his sister, brother-in-law and the children. How the hell was he not feeling anyone else in the room? There were Jedi in the room. Panic came to his features. 

“Luke!” Leia called rushing up to him. “Happy Birthday brother!” She called and he had the presence of mind to hug her back. 

“Leia, am I hallucinating?” He asked in a panic in her ear and she glanced at him curiously. “I see all of my friends but…”   
Luke trailed off and Leia looked at him concerned than smiled. 

“I had to get some Jedi help to surprise the great Jedi Master,” she teased and   
suddenly it felt as if the room’s lights turned on and Luke felt all of the presences rush to him as if they had been shielded. He pushed a smile on his face as his mind raced around the room. He only knew one Jedi who would even be remotely close to doing that and he didn’t feel her. He would have felt her on planet. He searched for her once more through their bond and felt nothing. He pushed down his disappointment then turned to his sister with a brilliant smile. 

“Leia, thank you,” he breathed and she kissed his cheek lovingly and lead him into the room. Old friends quickly greeted him and Mara felt his joy at seeing them wash over her. She took a sip of her drink hiding in the corner, still shielding herself from him. She felt his disappointment she wasn’t there but she was curious to see how long she could keep this up… 

Thirty minutes in and it was growing harder not to reach out to him. He was warmth and she imagined touching his force sense was the closest she understood to having a home. She felt at home when they were together. She let out a breath. They really did need to make other friends… she felt a burst of happiness from him and blinked looking towards his direction. Did he find her? He wasn’t looking in her direction but instead was greeting another woman, his hand cupping her cheek as he kissed her other. Who the hell was that? 

“Are you still shielding from him?” A male voice asked gently beside her and Mara jumped. “Must be if I was able to sneak   
up on you. It must be very hard to hide from him.” She turned emerald eyes to Corran Horn and she cursed. 

“Way to almost make me spill my drink Horn,” her voice dripped with a bit of disdain at him as she tried to change the subject. He shook his head. 

“He would toss that girl aside if he knew you were here,” Corran said with confidence and Mara let out a tolerating breath watching Luke talk with the woman who was now holding onto his arm. She wasn’t terrible looking. She had dark brown hair that hung straight around her small frame paired with a semi-decent face with infuriatingly pretty brown eyes. Mara pressed her lips together and thought she looked a bit like his sister. The idea of sending that thought to him to ruin the woman before her flashed a little too long in her mind…

“You romanticize our situation,” Mara hissed and Corran shook his head stepping closer to her.

“A Jedi Mating Bond isn’t some casual thing,” Corran muttered and Mara turned to him abruptly with anger. 

“Stop it! I should have never told you anything,” she hissed in anger and her shields faltered as her anger spiked. Her eyes closed in defeat as his presence suddenly grabbed onto her. Mara cursed, her eyes narrowing in anger at the Corillian Jedi. 

“Dropped your shields didn’t you?” He snickered with amusement and she contemplated taking out his kneecap. 

“Don’t touch him,” Luke Skywalker sighed, his voice dull and worn as he appeared suddenly in front of her. “Better run Jedi Horn,” Luke breathed glancing at him and Corran smiled at the two then did as he was told. She turned her eyes to him and pasted on a smile.

“Happy Birthday Luke,” she greeted.

“How long have you been on planet?” He questioned quickly and she felt his shields rise around him protecting his mind from her and she frowned at him. 

“Three days,” she admitted and he blinked at her. She felt his alarm rush through their bond then she felt something else she never thought she’d feel from him. Rejection. “Luke,” she whispered grabbing onto him and he shrugged her off. “Leia wanted me to surprise you,” she whispered and he let out a breath and she winced as he cut her off from his presence. “Ow,” she whined taking a step back. 

“I am horrifyingly impressed,” he whispered. 

“You seem to be angry I learned something you wanted me to learn,” Mara defended, her anger flaring at him and he shot   
her a defeated look. 

“No, I’m angry because I thought you weren’t here and it turns out you’ve been hiding from me and I couldn’t feel you…” his voice trailed off and then he left, unable to even finish scolding her. She watched him walk away and get swept back into the party. 

Mara let out a breath and chugged the rest of her drink. That went badly.

“Jedi Knight Jade,” a voice said quietly to her side and Mara turned then froze.

“Master Tionne,” Mara half smiled and Tionne held her gaze. “I was just going to send you a,” Mara began but Tionne cut her off.

“No you weren’t,” Tionne smirked and Mara’s shoulders deflated. 

“Ok fine I wasn’t,” Mara sighed and Tionne’s pearl eyes analyzed her curiously. 

“I am constantly impressed with you Jedi Jade,” Tionne said gently and Mara blinked at her. “You must be exhausted,” Tionne’s voice was gentle and Mara let her guard down a bit when she felt the silver-haired woman’s hand touch her arm softly. “It takes a lot of effort to hide from a bond. You should probably rest,” Tionne encouraged and Mara pressed her lips together tightly. “He didn’t tell me and I, of course couldn’t feel it,” Tionne assured. “Callista actually told me about it,” Tionne said with amusement and Mara’s eyes widened in horror.

“What?” She spat angrily and Tionne nodded. 

“I think it was one of the reasons she left. She was very angry when she discovered it, I don’t think he even knew what she was talking about when she started yelling at him. Her voice carried through the Academy,” Tionne breathed lazily and Mara’s eyes widened with horror. “She may have been able to deal with it better if it had been anyone but you. You are a hard woman to compete with Mara Jade,” Tionne said with a shrug. “She never deserved the Master though. Could never let go of her past long enough to see a future. She threw away a good one with him,” she added quickly and Mara gulped, suddenly feeling light headed. Tionne stepped into her easily wrapping an arm around her and keeping her steady. “Your adrenaline has worn off,” Tionne explained and Mara huffed. 

“Jade, already had too much to drink?” Han Solo kid as he walked up to her. “Actually you look kind of sick,” Han hissed suddenly wrapping an arm around her and Mara shook her head trying to shrug both of them off. 

“Totally fine Solo. Back off,” Mara snapped and that was the last thing she remembered before blackness took her. 

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=-=--=-

She burst up right to a sitting position. 

“Can’t take you anywhere,” Talon Karrde joked easily and her emerald eyes caught his quickly. She shot him a sad look and he grinned at her. 

“Mara, I am so sorry,” Leia cried and Mara quickly got a hold of her surroundings. She was in the Solo’s study, only a handful around her but she felt the party still in full swing out the doors. 

“She did it to herself,” Luke Skywalker said dispassionately as he stared down at her and Mara’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“She did it for you, you nerf!” Leia chastised smacking his arm and Luke reached down a hand to Mara and she immediately   
clasped it. When they touched she let out a breath, her eyes closing as she felt his presence flood into her and energize her. 

“I think you are right Luke… Mara Jade really should be made into a Master, the control you used was quite astounding,” Kam Solusar said with a low whistle and Luke smirked pulling her off of the couch and into his arms. “Are you sure we can’t convince you to take a sabbatical? I think you would be a natural teacher at the Academy,” Kam petitioned with a smile and Talon Karrde looked at Mara Jade amused. 

“Here is some water kid,” Han said handing the trader a glass and she took it, gulping it quickly as she stood next to the Jedi Master and he wrapped an arm around her back. “You gave me quite a fright,” Han said a bit shaken and Mara looked up at the smuggler with apology. “For a minute though you looked like a normal dame and not a woman who could kill me in a million ways with just her pinky,” Han muttered and Leia let out a sigh, her eyes rolling at her husband. Mara laughed into her water and Luke smacked her back causing her to choke. 

“Give her a few more minutes. If you need to slip out from the party I understand Mara,” Leia said grabbing her hand and Mara squeezed her fingers. 

“She will be fine,” Luke smiled and Mara stomped on his foot causing a few in the room to snicker and Luke to wince.

“Already looks like it,” Talon mused standing. He glanced at Mara and she nodded once and he smiled, following Leia out. 

“I put you in a healing trance for a few minutes but your body still needs more rest,” Kam said walking up to her and Mara   
nodded her head at him. 

“Thank you Master Solusar,” she breathed stepping away from Luke.   
“Serious about that teaching gig,” he smiled squeezing her shoulder and she smirked a bit at him.

“I’d only know how to teach them to fight,” she mused and Kam nodded.

“They need that,” he mused walking to the door, his wife taking his hand. She nodded to Mara and Mara let out a breath and sat once more. She felt Luke’s presence wrap around her and she closed her eyes as he soothed her. The door to the study closed and she opened her eyes and came face to face with his bright blue as he knelt before her.

“She is pretty,” Mara breathed and Luke smirked a bit at her, his hand cupping her cheek, his thumb running across her soft skin. 

“Is that why you hid from me?” He questioned and she sighed.

“Knew you would choose me over her,” she confessed and he smirked. 

“Over everyone Jade,” he added and she closed her eyes defeated. “I won’t change. Don’t make me and I won’t ever make you,” he hissed and when she opened her eyes, he saw tears swimming in them. She leaned forward quickly capturing his lips, her hands wrapping onto his Jedi robes possessively as he pulled her into his arms. She yanked away from him and he stood still, feeling her pull away from him. He heard her struggle to get control of her breath. She was losing control of the situation. He pressed his lips together defeated and redirected their conversation completely in order to save their friendship. “Mara, you really shouldn’t do that again. You can hide from me but don’t shield that many people,” he advised and she sucked in a deep breath.

“Not for a week at least,” she muttered and he stood abruptly. 

“You did that for a week?!” He demanded moving a step away from her and she looked at him wide eyed.

“You can feel me across the galaxy! You would have known if I was coming here,” she defended and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“You are a better Jedi than I am and it annoys me,” he sighed walking towards the door and she let out a deep breath, a smile coming over her features. She pulled gently at the string between them and he cast her a glance. He smiled briefly at her then went back to the party, his presence never leaving her as she took a seat and just breathed.


	13. Yavin 4 // 5

Kam Solusar waited patiently as the Jade’s Fire settled peacefully on the Jedi Academy’s docking bay floor. After a few moments the ramp lowered and Jedi Mara Jade exited, her hair in a tight braid over her shoulder and dressed in a flight suit with tan gloves, a blaster and lightsaber hanging off of her waist.

“Master Solusar,” she greeted easily and he bowed his head to her.

“Jedi Jade, welcome home,” he smiled and she nodded. “I am very glad you took my offer to teach,” he grinned and she smirked hoisting her bag over her shoulder. 

“Let’s hope you still say that when the weekend is over,” she mused as they headed into the heart of the Academy towards her quarters. 

“Yes, well a weekend workshop wasn’t exactly what I had in mind but I will take what you give me,” Kam said and Mara  
smiled. 

“I am humbled you even asked me,” she breathed with a bow of her head to him again and he nodded. 

“Luke and I were serious about you. We are thinking of creating a new Jedi Council,” Kam mused and Mara shook her head.

“No, thank you,” she smirked as she opened the door to her room and threw her bag inside. 

“He is,” Kam began and she smiled with a nod.

“Thank you Master Solusar,” she acknowledged with another bow and he nodded. 

“He is lucky to have you,” Kam smiled and she smirked. 

“There are few like me,” she bragged walking towards the meditation gardens and he nodded.

“That might be a good thing Jade,” he added and her laughter echoed through the Academy halls. 

-=- -=- -=-

She plopped down noisily in front of him and he smiled. 

“I am meditating,” he sighed with amusement and she smirked at him.

“You were meditating. The minute I broke orbit you’ve been talking to me,” she reminded him and he opened his eyes and smiled at the emerald that were staring back at him. 

“Always happy to see you,” he greeted warmly and she smiled easily at him. 

“It’s only been three months. This is almost me spoiling you,” she teased and he nodded closing his eyes once more. 

“Didn’t get anything last time I saw you,” he breathed leveling out his heartbeat again. She had a tendency to make it spike. She punched his shoulder.

“Poor Skywalker, did that little lady leave you frustrated?” Mara smirked as she stood. He grinned, rubbing his shoulder affectionately. 

“One lady did for sure,” he teased and she offered a hand to him. He took it and grinned as he felt her shields lower and let him in. 

“Do I have to give you my syllabus or do you trust me?” Mara asked and he let go of her hand. 

“I’ve always trusted you,” he gloated gently, kissing her cheek and she smiled, a small blush coming to her face at his compliment. “But don’t break my temple or hurt my newbies,” he added sternly and she smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they left the meditation gardens. 

-=- -=- -=-

“This is both a bad and great idea,” Tionne mused, her frame tense as she looked down at the class of Jedi before her who were under Mara Jade’s instruction.  
They were forty minutes into her first session for the weekend and all seemed to be going perfectly. 

“I’m going to need a volunteer,” Mara said suddenly and Luke let out a breath.

“You should get the Healers ready,” Luke informed as a young Jedi rose eagerly to his feet for Mara’s example. Kam let out a breath and turned on his comlink. They all winced when the Jedi ate the mat after attacking the always dangerous Mara Jade. 

“That was a great example of how you should never underestimate your opponent. Another example?” 

-=-

Luke poured two glasses of wine and the small door to his left opened quickly.

“Why is there a door between our rooms?” Mara questioned accusingly walking in. 

“I’m going to turn it into a nursery one day,” he said dryly and she furrowed her brow at him.

“Ouch. You going to knock me up or just not let me stay here anymore?” She snapped and he smirked a bit.

“Those are two very different directions,” he muttered. “I’m sure I’ll always have a bed for you somewhere Jade,” Luke mused holding out a glass of wine to her.

“I bet,” she snarked. “Don’t reward me for beating up your Jedi,” she whined falling onto his couch with defeat. “I think Kam is greatly reconsidering his offer,” Mara groaned into a pillow and Luke smirked walking towards her. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to be an instructor here,” Luke teased sitting on the coffee table beside her. 

“I just don’t like to fail at anything I do farmboy,” she snapped taking the glass of wine from him and taking a sip as she sat up. He smiled sweetly at her and she groaned. “Oh I wasn’t excited,” she sidestepped and his smile widened.

“Yes, you were,” he grinned and she fell back on the cushions. 

“I just think this is a vital aspect of a Jedi’s training!” She defended passionately and he nodded in agreement. “I just didn’t think they would be so fragile,” she sighed disappointed and Luke stood walking away from her.

“You sent four of them to the healer and it was just your first class,” Luke admonished into his wine glass as he took a long sip. Mara winced.

“Perhaps I should discuss techniques more before getting hands on,” Mara said thoughtfully and Luke let out a laugh. 

“It isn’t as easy as it looks is it Jade?” He snarked grabbing the wine bottle to refill his glass. 

“Whatever. I could do what you do,” she huffed walking towards him. “All I have to do is walk around brooding, save the universe once in awhile then wear black. I look fantastic in black,” she smiled, narrowing her eyes at him and he looked at her with tolerance. “How did it go with Lady love at your birthday?” She teased with a wink and he shrugged. 

“You mean after you passed out and ruined my game?” He questioned, his voice twinged with a tease and she laughed out right.

“Aw, I’m sure you do have game Jedi Master,” she taunted stopping near him. “If you could do that thing with un-jedi women you may indeed have a great game,” she teased into his ear and he smiled slowly.

“Pretty sure that is a Jedi thing,” he admitted and she purred at him. 

“I don’t think every Jedi knows that,” she offered leaning towards him. “You should teach a class on it,” she giggled finishing off her wine glass and setting it down. “Just don’t expect me to be the teacher assistant,” she shivered walking back towards her room. 

“Try not to injure any more of my Jedi tomorrow, Knight Jade,” Luke called and she stilled turning towards him. She bowed. 

“Of course Master Skywalker,” she breathed reverently and he winced. 

-=-

 

*Luke, I need you,* her voice was smooth and like music to his ears as she floated into his head. *Seriously, stop dreaming about my voice and get down here.* Now she was loud and demanding. Luke Skywalker stood with a sigh. Kam blinked at him as they watched from the observation desk.

“Are you leaving? This was getting good,” Kam smiled and Luke removed his cloak and started rolling up his sleeves.

“Got summoned,” Luke admitted and Kam smirked watching him dart off. 

“A light saber is an elegant weapon yet one that even a skilled Jedi Master can lose from time to time,” Mara instructed to the rapt listeners before her. “Master Skywalker, for example, has lost two in his lifetime,” Mara informed pointing to the man of topic as he walked up to her.

“Hey, my father cut the hand off that was holding my first one and I found it,” he mused pointing to her belt and Mara grinned at him. 

“Your father cut your hand off?” A young Jedi questioned suddenly and Mara’s eyes widened with amusement as Luke blinked.

“Tionne are you not teaching Jedi History?” Mara chastised and Tionne narrowed her eyes at the Jedi. 

“That isn’t Jedi history,” Luke bickered crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Yes, it is,” Mara and Tionne responded at once and Luke eyed his best friend patiently, his irk at her rising through their bond. 

“While I would love to give the lesson, I will only give what you need. Young Jedi,” she said motioning to Luke. “Inexperienced, rushed into battle without his head on straight and got his hand chopped off by an evil sith lord. If he had been more prepared he would have been able to continue fighting and defeat the Sith Lord sans hand or not because we have to be prepared to use the force and the things around us to protect ourselves and those around us,” Mara taught easily.

“Thanks Yoda,” he gibed at her and Mara smirked at him. 

“Is that the light saber you lost Master Skywalker?” A student asked pointing to Mara’s hip.

“Yes,” Luke and Mara responded as one. 

“Why does Knight Jade have it?” He continued and Mara blinked looking at her beloved weapon. 

“Jedi Jade was the first Jedi I ever came across,” Luke smirked putting his hand on her shoulder. “I gave it to her as a gift  
because she had been ignorant of her Jedi heritage under the tutelage of her own Sith Lord,” he began and she narrowed her eyes angrily at him.

“Seriously?” She scoffed and he shot her a look.

“You brought up my history,” he snapped back and she huffed, a few students snickering at them. “I gave it to her as a gift and offered to train her,” he smiled and she knocked his hand off of her shoulder. 

“I told him to stuff it but took the gift,” she smiled and Luke shrugged.

“And yet you are still a Jedi,” he mused and Mara huffed. 

“Back to why you are even here,” Mara said regaining her focus and Luke smirked.

“Is it for comedic relief because I am kind of killing it,” Luke smiled, his farmboy grin irresistible and Mara shook her head. 

“I’m going to be teaching you the basics of hand to hand combat as well as using your levitation skills to your best advantage in a fight. Skywalker here will be my spar mate so I won’t injure anyone else,” Mara explained and Luke’s smile fell. 

“What about injuring me?” He jeered and a few students snickered.

“You aren’t afraid of her are you Master Skywalker?” A student questioned seriously and Luke let out a breath.

“Yes. You should always be weary of a woman who has more weapons on her person than clothing items,” he snapped and Mara smirked as she planted her hands slowly on her hips. He saw her movement and narrowed his eyes at her knowing he had put his foot in his mouth and she was about to torture him for it. 

“You know how many weapons I have on me farmboy?” She asked and a few oos went through the crowd yet were quickly silenced. 

*You are so in trouble,* he growled into her mind as they both got into fighting position.

*Bring it on Skywalker.*

-=-

 

She felt cool and his body scooted closer, his real hand pulling the covers up around her shoulders as his finger trailed up her smooth skin. He closed his eyes as her presence wrapped around him, soothing him to fall asleep beside her. He leaned back against his pillows, his forgotten datapad still on his lap as night crept across the jungle planet. He had mastered his dual concentration around her. He had figured what he could let her see of him and what he should keep hidden. She turned in her sleep, wrapping an arm around his waist as she buried her head in his stomach. 

“Stop thinking about the force and go to sleep,” she whined and he grinned gently running his fingers through her hair. She had beaten the crap out of him earlier. His body still hurt in places and he felt her giggle against his stomach. “Love you,” she whispered in apology and his eyes closed sadly, wishing that was a real declaration instead of her sarcasm hitting him. He sent amusement to her that made her smile more as a piece of him died inside that he kept hidden from her. If there was ever a perfect moment… this was it for him. She was it for him. His soul cried out for her and he felt bad beating it into submission so she would never hear. She wasn’t this person. Would not tie herself to him… she deserved a better life than this. I love you Mara Jade, he whispered into his deepest thoughts that she could never see or hear. He would love her forever and only her. 

-=- -=- -=- 

Mara stretched lazily in the warm sheets. She blinked her eyes open as a smell filled her senses. When her emerald eyes caught the exotic flower before her vision, she smiled as Luke filled her thoughts. It sat upon a datapad and she grabbed it, flipping it over to read it. 

_You did excellent on your first teaching job. I would hire you again in an instant._  
_I readied the Jade’s Fire for you. Had to leave early for a mission for the New Republic and couldn’t bare to wake you. Till next time Jade - Skywalker._  


She sat up reaching out for him through their bond and frowned feeling him light years away. 

*I’m not that far away Jade,* his voice floated into her mind and he winced when she felt her panic at his voice. She jumped from the bed quickly, wrapping the sheets around her in a panic. 

“Skywalker,” she whined putting her hand to her head as she opened her mind to him trying to pinpoint his exact location. She closed her eyes miserably. He was hours by light speed away. 

*Mara, this is your gift, not mine,* he said gently and she blinked as he tried to gently sooth her. That she had been the one to be able to communicate across the galaxy and not the emperor had never really occurred to her. *You called out to me when you woke up,* he continued and she blinked. *I’ve never tried to test it to call you but each time we’ve ever communicated or I felt something from you, it was you calling to me,* he explained and she huffed running a hand through her messed hair.

“Well, aren’t I needy,” she grumbled into his empty room as she looked for her clothes. They were folded neatly at the end of the bed and her heart thrummed in her chest at his thoughtfulness. “You should have woken me up,” she argued angrily at him grabbing her clothes. 

*So, I could watch you leave? I’m tired of doing that,* he teased into her mind and she froze. *It was my turn to go off on an exotic mission,* he gently clarified and she locked her emotions away from him. It hurt her to hear him say that. As his best friend, she was fiercely protective of him. She wouldn’t let some other Betty hurt him… even her. 

“You are off on a mission and didn’t want company?” She grumbled sitting on his bed. “Jedi’s should travel in two,” she hissed annoyed and she sighed feeling his presence bump up against hers sweetly.

*I am not that kind of Jedi,* he answered honestly and Mara’s head lowered. 

“You should be,” she whispered quietly to herself as she pulled on her last boot. *Where are you going?* She asked him and she felt his smile hit her.

*Won’t tell you. You’ll hi-jack my mission,* he teased and she grinned. 

*Talk to you later farmboy?* She asked and she felt a small tear come to her eye at his joy at talking with her exploded over her. She flexed her fingers wishing she could touch him.

*Only you know where to always find me, Jade,* he cooed sweetly to her and she smirked. *Just don’t try and take over my mind or anything,* he teased and she heard his laughter as she sent a jab to him through their bond. 

*If I turn you are the first one I’m coming for,* she promised and he grinned.

*Same here. I’m going to make you my sex slave,* Luke shot back and she laughed out right as she gathered her things then cut off their connection. It was time to leave the Jedi Academy. 

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=-


	14. Coruscant // 3

“When can you send my wife back to me?” Kam Sulusar smirked on the view screen and Tionne grinned a bit, not even bothering looking up from her datapad. 

“I am not keeping her here. All of the Jedi historical chronicles she has here are keeping her here. Besides you should be coming here in a few months,” Luke defended good-naturedly and Tionne smiled lovingly up at her husband. “I think we should be ready to start taking students here within the month. I cannot thank you both for all of the effort and time you have put into this,” Luke said with a content sigh. It had been a long haul but the Jedi Order was thriving. With over fifty Jedi throughout the galaxy, Luke knew his master's legacy and their passion for the force would not be forgotten. 

*And neither shall you be farmboy.*

Luke stumbled back suddenly as he felt Mara Jade’s presence envelop him securely. It was smooth as if she had just gently snuck up on him and covered his eyes. They had improved greatly over the last few months and learned quickly each others boundaries. 

“Master, are you all right?” Kam asked with worry seeing the Master look a bit off guard. 

“Sorry. Jade,” Luke informed with an air of apology, a smile coming to his lips as his presence wrapped easily around hers and he felt her joy at connecting with him. The two Master Jedi looked at Skywalker with understanding. Luke gave them a half smile. Only they knew of his weird situation with Jedi Jade and they were always kind enough to not look at him with sympathy. He bowed his head to them and they bowed back. 

“Is she coming here?” Tionne questioned with a grin and Luke smirked at her.

“I’ll make sure of it for you Master Tionne,” Luke promised and Tionne nodded.

*Will you farmboy?* Her beautiful voice teased and Luke left the room, his eyes closing as he just reveled in her presence. 

*Oh dear… we are starting to miss each other too much,* she cooed and he huffed. 

*We, Jade?* He teased and he stopped as she sent images to him through their bond. He held his emotions in tight and only let fondness and happiness wash over him. 

*Have an outing with the Karrde crew… come and rescue me?* She asked and he smiled. Their connection dimmed as she turned her concentration elsewhere but it still pulsed between them. He felt like she was in the same room when in fact she was in orbit. He felt a sudden caress against his cheek and he blinked stepping back. He felt her presence move away and he smiled. Stang, she was strong in the force. 

-=-

Mara Jade smirked a bit into her glass as a few members of the Wilde Karrade crew began their tradition of swapping age-old stories. It was a rare evening off but as the liquid, in her glass traveled through her veins, it was a welcome one, even if it was on Coruscant. 

“Jade, most memorable conquest,” a gruff voice to her left challenged and Mara raised a red gold brow at him. “Mine was the one that got away… and rightly so. She deserved far better than me,” he said with a twinge of regret and longing. 

“A lady never kisses and tells,” Jade mused giving much more to the men she ever normally did. A few cheers went among them at her answer and Mara shook her head amused when she felt a tingling in the back of her mind. On instinct, she glanced towards the tavern door and took another gulp of her drink as blue eyes caught hers. 

“Oh there is that Jedi,” the gruff voice said again elbowing her and she almost dropped her drink at the force he unknowingly put into that jab. He was far in his cups now. “Gonna drag you off to become one of his Jedi,” he teased and Mara smirked at the old man. 

“I am his Jedi,” Mara breathed into his ear, casting a look to the old man that spoke of desire and passion the old man had probably never seen before and sadly never experienced. He straightened and then held his glass out to her.

“Good for you,” he muttered and Mara shook her head, quickly giving orders to a few others to make sure the men all made it back safely to the ship. 

“Seriously, that may have been the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Luke Skywalker smirked walking up to her, his eyes shining at her and Mara shook her head at him.

“You need to stop listening in on my conversations,” she chastised, the smile in her eyes contradicting any malice her voice might be stabbing at him.

“You first,” he countered and she grinned easily at him. 

“You like it more than I do,” she teased and his joy at seeing her was clearly displayed on his face. They were becoming soft. 

“Your voice is sexier in my head,” he offered and she laughed. It rolled around him and warmed his heart but also stopped the talk surrounding him. He glanced at her crew who had been shocked by the sound and Mara’s face steeled once more realizing her error.

“Told her I shot myself in the foot last month with the stupid hand out blaster she gave me,” Luke confessed with a self-  
deprecating shrug. Mara’s eyes narrowed shrewdly at him and a roar of laughter filled the cantina. 

“You should stick with lightsabers. They are from a more civilized age,” Mara smirked with a wink and the crew roared once more. She stepped up to him and tucked her arm into his, casting a glance over her shoulder at the men who were all suddenly attentive. 

“Damn. Lucky Jedi,” the old man belched and laughter followed them out into the cold. His amusement and awe hit her as they stepped into the streets.

“Who are you and what have you done with Mara Jade?” He accused with a shake of his head and she shrugged a shoulder. 

“It’s the Jedi’s fault. The whole peace and serenity crap is messing with my image,” she sighed with annoyance and he clasped her fingers in his arm. 

“Us Jedi have our uses,” he mused, his voice dipping and she grinned knowingly as a tingle shot down her spine.

“Hm, indeed you do,” she agreed and then looked at him with amusement. “Maybe that is it. Not having pent up frustration has made me nicer,” she rationalized and he shook his head.

“How many friends like me do you have Mara?” He questioned and she turned her eyes slowly to him, a slow predatory grin crossing her cheeks. He tried to push against her shields but she was being secretive. 

“Skywalker, there is no one in the whole galaxy like you and I am thankful for that every day,” she smirked and he let out a breath. 

“Well, speaking of that, how would you like to go on a dangerous mission with me that won’t guarantee we make it out alive?” Luke inquired and Mara smirked at him, her eyes twinkling.

“Now that is the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Mara smiled and Luke nodded leading her towards the Jedi’s small but quaint establishment on the planet. 

 

-=- -=- -=-

She pulled off her cloak as they entered into the Jedi Temple, heading towards his office. 

“How goes the mini Jedi Temple Master?” Mara inquired good-naturedly and Luke shot her a look. 

“I seriously hate it when you call me that,” he said with a lame attempt at exasperation. She grinned pushing his arm and walking past him.

“Shouldn’t have made me a Jedi Knight then,” she sang annoyingly and he grinned at her. “Hello Master Tionne,” Mara called offering a weak hand wave to the woman as they passed. 

 

“I have missions for you!” Tionne called after the red headed trader and then she sighed. 

“You can’t ignore her forever,” Luke admonished as she burst into his office, his frame following easily behind her. He grinned watching her make herself at home, tossing her cloak over a chair and falling easily into another. 

“Actually, I’ve done it quite well for the past two years. You should give it a try,” Mara said with a wink and he smiled easily at her. She tilted her head and finally studied him in the light. He seemed tired. Weary. Jedi no doubt running him into the ground. It had been a few months since she had last seen him. She had missed him. She let that thought float between them and she smirked catching a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he actively looked at anywhere but her. 

“You look tense Skywalker,” she observed as he picked up a datapad. His eyes flickered up to hers and she smirked a bit as his gaze went back to the datapad. 

“I am not tense, I am tired. Trying to save the universe is such a taxing job…” He mused and she let out a laugh as she pushed herself to her feet. 

She smiled more. His heart warmed at that. Embracing her Jedi heritage had done wonders for her just like he knew it would. It had helped wounds form into easily managed scars. There wasn’t a point you could heal Mara Jade but she could persevere. She was excellent at that and it was something he always admired about her. She was around his desk quicker than he expected and she plucked the datapad out of his hand. 

“Tell me about the mission and I’ll tell you if I’m interested,” Mara’s voice was light and breezy and it sent a shiver down his spine. She slid between him and his desk and he let out a breath as she moved his chair between her knees. Force, she was beautiful and she knew it too. His eyes darkened a bit as he looked up at her and he matched her smirk. 

“Peace Treaty negotiations in Abunmol,” Luke offered and she shook her head, her hands sliding down his tunic and yanking him up from his chair. 

“Pass, did one a year or so ago,” Mara huffed and he let out a breath. 

“Need a new defense teacher at the Temple,” Luke baited and Mara smirked as her fingers undid his belt and his lightsaber clattered to the ground. He shot her an annoyed glance and she smiled sweetly, quickly reaching out and the lightsaber flew to her fingers. He watched her gently position it on his desk then go back to her former task. 

“Last time I did that I injured four Jedi,” Mara reminded him and his eyes narrowed as his hands grasped onto her arms. His grip was strong and secure like she liked it and he felt the shiver of pleasure travel through her. 

“This is not why I brought you here,” he ground out, his eyes catching hers and her legs wrapped around his waist, yanking him to her. 

“Please, since when have you remembered you were a man with needs?” Mara questioned with a raised eyebrow. “I told you, you look tense,” Mara cooed pushing his Jedi tunic off of his shoulders. “I, as your closest friend know and care about what you need,” Mara breathed, her voice dipping as her head dipped to his and her breath caressed his cheek. He felt his resolve begin to crumble at her merciless advances, her fingers fast and knowledgeable against him. He grabbed them suddenly and her eyes caught his, a fire already in them as she glared at him with desire, her intent flaring in their mingled force senses. His thumbs pressed into her palms and her legs tightened around him. 

“Sith spotted in the outer rim,” Luke taunted and her lips curled up in a grin.

“That one,” she agreed and he shook his head at her. “If you would let other women into your world Skywalker you wouldn’t be so tense,” she chastised and his hands slowly slid down her arms to pull her into his embrace possessively. She heard the lock activate on the door and her lips curled into a triumphant grin. 

“You’ve kind of ruined me for other women Jade,” Luke admitted, his lips falling to her neck and she let out a hiss, feeling his touch travel over her in the way she liked so much. His lips suddenly latched onto her ear and she felt her insides melt. 

“Still the same old argument after all of these years?” She tormented and he divested her of her weapons, knowing where each one was located and it sent a tremor through her. His head lifted and caught her gaze.

“How do you still not understand what a Jedi Bond is?” He growled and she let out a laugh.

“How do you know you can’t have it with another force user or have just as much fun with another woman?” She countered and his eyes narrowed at her. She finally rid him of his tunic and went for his pants. He pushed her down, his hand on her shoulder as he pinned her flat to his desk. She let out a breath as he crawled over her, his eyes digging into her own, almost seeing into her soul. She sighed as she felt his force sense swirl around her and their barriers dropped letting the other rush in. “Ok, maybe it won’t be exactly the same,” she snickered and then a moan ripped from her lips. 

“Maybe you were tense Jade,” Luke breathed accusingly across her skin and her eyes flashed. She flipped him over, the datapads on his desk clattering to the floor as she straddled him. 

“Maybe I was,” she whispered before her lips captured his, their hands knowing and needy as time didn’t seem to deter their memories of one another or what they knew the other liked. 

-=- -=- -=- 

He stared silently at his desk, still in disarray from Jade having her way with him there. Another piece of furniture he would never be able to look at the same. It had started years ago. He had a moment of weakness and she was a skillful seductress. He never regretted it. Even as she seeped her way into his soul yet kept herself apart from him he never regretted it. How could you regret the best part of you? When they first had done it, they didn’t even like each other very much. He always had his eyes open, ready for her to kill him at any moment. It had been hard, animalistic and fast and over before he knew what was truly going on. He had chalked it up to an odd dream and neither spoke of it again. When it happened again a few years later it was different. He wasn’t afraid for his life but he felt something shutter in their force senses as if they were calling out to each other yet their shields were so strong against each other they never really reached. A few more times and it became a habit. A habit he couldn’t break and he gave into her every time. As their friendship deepened each time it deepened when they joined. Their bond growing stronger and when she crossed over and accepted her Jedi Knighthood… he was gone. He was always gone for her but had tried to move on. Each time she encouraged him: Gaerele, Jem, Callista… Callista had gotten the farthest but when she realized he had a Jedi Bond with Jade she left him. He never told anyone why she had left. What he and Mara had was a secret. Confessing to the world he shot his only chance at a normal family because of a secret booty call he had with an ex-imperial would not have flown over well with anyone: Including the ex-imperial. She would have been furious. Perhaps truly killed him then. He was truly her best friend and she had wanted the best for him. Wanted him to have the family and the loving wife. Stuff she knew she couldn’t give him. He glanced at the datapad that had a note from her saying she was off to finish something for Karrde but would return in three standard months to investigate the Sith with him. 

He stood and adjusted his robes. His fingers ran across his desk on his way out. He’d rather have her once in a blue moon than a normal family. 

-=-


	15. Coruscant // 4

3 Galactic Months Later:

 

Luke Skywalker, former Rebel Commander turned Jedi Master, stepped into the glittering ballroom and let out a breath through his nose. She owed him big for this.

“Luke?” A voice called over his shoulder and Luke felt a smile come to his lips and he moved to easily accept the hand that was outstretched to him. “She call you here?” Karrde asked with a wide grin and Luke could only smile at him. “Use the ole danger sense?” Karrde teased and Luke let out a breath. 

“At least she only called me and not the entire Jedi Order. Welcome back to Corouscant,” Luke greeted and Karrde smirked as the two men turned back to the bustling room to find the red head of topic. They traveled together further into the throng. It was one of Karrde’s Smuggler Alliance soiree’s. Luke knew his brother in law was somewhere around here and he was eager to see him. 

“Saw she put in an order for eight months for Jedi business with potential for extensions. She’s already trained Shada as her replacement,” Karrde said casually and Luke glanced at him over his shoulder. That was a long extended amount of time. “New Sith on the loose?” Karrde questioned and Luke only held his gaze with amusement, not giving him an inch. “When are you going to convince her to join the order full time?” Karrde questioned and Luke kept his mouth shut, the presence closing in on him making him wise not to answer.

“He can’t afford me,” Mara Jade proclaimed into their conversation and Luke glanced at her lazily. 

“We need to have a discussion about what the danger sense is to be used for,” he snapped and Mara’s eyes lit up at him. She was almost glowing and he felt her happiness as it pushed up against his shields. She was happy to see him and he smiled at her. 

“You could have at least dressed up for me Skywalker,” Mara said with a shake of her head and Karrde grinned into his drink. 

“What? I thought black was your favorite,” Luke teased back good-naturedly and she held out her hand to him that he easily took. Mara smiled at her boss and led the Jedi Master away. “Mara, you look wonderful,” Luke breathed next to her and Mara flashed him a grin.

“Please, you say that to all your favorite students,” Mara snarked back and he grinned, calmed by her presence in the force. “Don’t panic,” Mara said suddenly and Luke blinked as he felt her comfort him through their bond. “I have someone I want you to meet,” Mara began, tucking her arm in his and Luke blinked at her. Every time Mara said that to him something bad was about to happen… either she was about to set him up with someone or she was about to introduce him to a new beau.

“Ethor Ren,” Mara Jade called and a tall man turned and his deep blue gaze met Luke’s steadily. 

*You did not,* Luke’s angered voice scolded into Mara’s head and the red head’s smile didn’t leave. 

“I think he will be good for the Academy,” Mara started mildly and the man bowed his blonde head to them. 

“Jedi Master Skywalker,” he said gently, bowing his head as he extended his hand. Luke shook it and then blinked not feeling a spec of dark side from him. 

“He’s reformed. Like me,” Mara smiled charmingly and Luke was immediately unnerved by her easy smile. 

“Ethor,” a voice called and Luke blinked as Han Solo approached them. “Buddy, nice to see you again. Still with Jade I see,” Han grinned shaking the humanoid’s hand and Luke felt like a rancor had decided to sit on him: a big, fat, ugly, smelly one. Mara’s happy mood now made sense. She wasn’t happy to see him but rather happy with her new… he broke his thoughts off abruptly. He was struck. He was jealous, a bit heartbroken but suddenly… deeply happy for his best friend. 

“If she would have me,” Ethor replied easily and Mara smiled up at him, his frame a good head taller than her own. 

“He does amuse me,” Mara admitted and the man smiled down on her with affection. 

“It is a pleasure,” Luke said strongly as he reached out a hand once more and Ethor shook it again.

“You already shook hands,” Mara smirked at him and Luke nodded.

“It’s not every day a man can keep up with Jade. He deserves a second hand shake,” Luke admitted and Mara pressed her lips together in a small smile. “Come by the Jedi Temple and meet Master Solusar sometime this week. She will be able to assess you for the academy,” Luke said with a bow of his head and Ethor’s eyes lit up. 

“Thank you Master Skywalker,” he said with a bow of his head. 

*Drinks later?* He heard in his head and suddenly his sister was beside him, begging to tare him away from their group

*I’m sure you can find me,* Luke responded easily through their bond and Mara gently slid her hand into Ethor’s extended arm. He glanced at them once then moved on. Good for her. 

-=- -=- -=- 

After the party and alone in his own apartment he realized what the heck had happened. Figures. 

It had taken all of his self-control to not dive head first into the pool of self-loathing that waited for him. That told him the only woman he ever loved would be ok with using his body yet never for having a life with him. He felt like he shouldn’t be surprised and deep down… he wasn’t. It still hurt though. Watching a dying dream always hurt. 

He felt her coming down the hall and he reinforced his shields a bit, locking his hurt into a little ball and throwing it down the recesses of his mind. He was happy for her. She was his friend. His best friend and he adored her. Would always adore her.

“Skywalker,” her voice echoed in his empty apartment and he turned to her, watching her walk elegantly inside, her emerald green evening gown hugging to her curves lovingly. Curves he had long since memorized. He glanced up to her piercing eyes to not torture himself. “Put your damn shield down. I have something important to talk to you about,” she breathed and he blinked at her as he held a loft a drink to her, the lights in his apartment making her hair shimmer a bit. She glanced at the offered drink and frowned a bit, shaking her head once. “No, thank you,” she breathed and he shrugged taking the drink for himself instead of pouring another. 

“You aren’t going to ask me to marry you two are you? Because I will tell you hell no,” Luke mused dryly leading her into the living room and Mara looked at him with a bit of sympathy. 

“That’s disgusting and I would never,” Mara assured and Luke smiled a bit at her. 

“I’m happy for you. Really,” Luke said with a genuine smile and Mara felt his small happiness for her through their shields. He was happy for her. Happy she had a chance at a future. It was a bit nauseating and she could take no more of his kindness. She sucked in a deep, slow breath and smirked.

“I’m pregnant,” she announced calmly and Luke’s eyes widened as the glass left his fingers to crash to the floor.

“Oh my gosh!” He cried out with alarm and she gasped as he rushed towards her. “Mara that is   
wonderful! Oh, I am truly happy for you now!” Luke gushed his eyes asking permission to touch her stomach and Mara rolled her eyes motioning with her hands her approval. He smiled gently touching her barely noticeable bump. “Please be excited. One of us has to have children,” Luke whined at her trying to reach out through the force to the little life being. When it responded back quickly he blinked and took a step back. “Hm. Didn’t think Ethor was that strong in the force,” Luke mused and Mara grabbed onto him, squeezing his arms to force his eyes from her stomach to her face. 

“Luke, you would be happy for me, the woman you have loved for years, if I was pregnant with another man’s child?” She questioned, her eyes digging into his own and he stared at her a bit dumbfounded. He had loved her for years. Stupidly he thought he kept that from her yet the woman had seen every part of him. Seen his fears and his entire mind… plus he wasn’t that good of an actor. 

“I mean I’ll cry about it later,” Luke finally admitted dryly and Mara Jade let out a laugh. “You are my best friend. If you are happy, I am happy. You were happy for me when I was with those other women you always forced upon me,” Luke muttered and Mara shook her head.

“Was I?” She questioned giving him a trying look that teachers often gave slow pupils. “Or did I run off and not come back until they were gone?” She reminded him and he tried to remember in his mind. As the memories resurfaced her absence became a glaring commonality. “I hated every one. Especially Callista. Almost killed her twice,” Mara remembered and Luke looked at her alarmed.

“Why would you…” Luke breathed and all at once his heart broke again. She had felt the same… and now she didn’t. She had moved on and would have a family and he wouldn’t be a part of that. He was going to be sick. He felt her hands suddenly grasp onto his face and he turned his gaze back to her, unable to hide the tortured look in his eyes from her and definitely not through their bond. His sudden despair was probably choking them both. 

“It’s yours,” Mara breathed, her eyes locking on his own and Luke blinked at her. “Ours,” Mara affirmed and Luke’s eyes widened as her words hit him. Theirs. She flicked her gaze down to her stomach then back at him as if it would seal the point for him. He was about to explode in every direction. She let go of him and he sucked in his control as he felt her panic through their bond. “Not to ruin it for you, but it’s a boy,” she muttered putting a hand to her stomach and he nodded.

“Knew that,” Luke admitted and she looked at him alarmed then nodded. He was a powerful Jedi. “Mine?” Luke questioned reaching out and Mara nodded moving to him and placing his hand quickly on her stomach. 

“I’ve kind of only been sleeping with you for the last eight years,” Mara confessed and Luke captured her lips possessively, yanking her into his embrace. She let the feelings wash over her, both quickly falling into their Jedi Bond when reality smacked into her. She pushed away from him and he easily relented. 

“Stop it,” she demanded walking away from him. “I knew you would know he was yours. Feel him through the force like I already do. Hell, he will probably look like you,” Mara said with resign and Luke felt tears well in his eyes. His son. With Mara. 

“But… Ethor,” Luke questioned and Mara shrugged a bit.

“He looks kind of like you. Has enough force sense… no one would really ever know. It could work out,” Mara breathed, her voice trembling a bit and Luke narrowed his eyes a bit at her.

“Excuse me?” He questioned, his voice razor sharp, and Mara gulped a bit. 

“Luke,” she whispered and Luke stepped away from her as her whole plan flashed through his head. She would marry Ethor and they would raise his child so no one would know he was the father… 

“Why would I want that?” Luke demanded and he took a few more steps away from her. He was having a hard time holding onto his control. Too many emotions were slamming into him at once. Joy, undeniable joy followed by crushing rejection. “Am I so unsuitable to you?” Luke questioned quietly, his fingers curling into fists as a tear slid from his eye. She felt his pain through their bond and her frame faltered, her heart aching for him. 

“I’m thinking of the Order. What a Jedi would do… I have to protect you,” Mara breathed, hoping he would understand. He spun on her and she swallowed her breath seeing the tortured gaze on his face. She felt it crash into her through their bond and she found it hard to draw in breath at the crushing emotions.

“From what? True happiness?” He questioned, his voice choking. “Yes. You are doing a very good job protecting me from that. Been doing it for years,” he sneered and stormed past her back towards his bar. He needed a drink. 

“Do you think people wouldn’t want him? Wouldn’t want to turn the most powerful Jedi youngling to the dark side?” Mara suddenly cried, panic in her voice. “We can’t just run off and get married and have a family Luke. That is why we have never done it. The universe is watching us. Wanting us to fail and…” her words were cut off as his lips captured hers. She responded immediately, her hands wrapping around him, clinging to him as his lips claimed hers like no one else had. The onslaught was bruising yet beautiful as their hands and arms held each other tightly. Finally he let her up for air and she leaned heavily into his arms. 

“Tell me you love me,” he pleaded into her ear, his grip desperate. “That I haven’t been a fool to love you desperately for the last eight years happy with just moments with you instead of nothing at all.”   
She closed her eyes, burying her face in his neck as she opened up a long locked part of her mind to him. One she had buried so deep she often imagined it didn’t exist. He felt the rush of emotions hit him as her unwavering love and respect for him washed over him. 

She suddenly felt her frame being dragged across the room and she gasped as he planted her feet in front of his holo. He pushed a button and within a few seconds the tired face of Leia Organa Solo appeared. 

“Brother, what in the world… do you know what time it is?” She snapped looking at the chrono.

“Sister, I need you and Han to wake up,” Luke said quickly and Leia immediately became alert, her hand hitting something behind her. Han Solo sat up straight in the bed, alarm on his face. 

“What? What?!” He demanded then turned seeing the lit holo screen. “Luke?” 

“I’m getting married, right now, and I want you to be there,” Luke told them quickly and both stared at him a bit shocked.

“What? You are not!” Mara retorted angrily, his arms still wrapped around her. 

“And you are going to be an Aunt,” Luke said quickly, too matter of factly, a smile lighting his face and Leia felt his joy as those words hit the air. 

“What?” Leia stuttered, shock etching her face but slowly being replaced by joy.

“You knocked up Jade?” Han Solo questioned suddenly wide awake. “Damn kid. I’m impressed,” he remarked and Mara’s eyes narrowed.

“Solo,” she warned angrily and he grinned at them. 

“We can get ready in half an hour. Meet you then!” Leia said with excitement as she jumped from the bed and the comm call ended.

“Are you out of your damn mind!?” Mara screamed, ready to tare into him, when her rant was cut off again by his lips. She groaned, melting against him as he used her body’s weaknesses to his advantage. After a few moments she tore away and gasped realizing they were in the turbolift. “For the love… Skywalker you can’t keep kissing me the rest of our lives to gain my compliance,” Mara spluttered angrily at him. 

“I’m pretty sure I can try,” Luke shot back as he hit a button in the turbolift. 

“Luke, this is insanity,” Mara argued as the turbolift doors opened. He gently pulled her out with him. He moved quickly then pushed her into an alcove. 

“No. Insane would be living without you and watching my son be raised by a stranger. Do you want me to kill myself or turn to the dark side?” He demanded angrily at her and Mara’s eyes widened in horror. 

“Do you want me to kill you for turning to the dark side?” She threatened and he tilted his head at her.   
Gently his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb running across her jaw. 

“You make the two suns on Tattooine feel like a flicker compared to you. I’ve loved you so long and so deeply that you’ve become a part of me. Callista left me over you. Left me because she knew I could never love her the way I already loved you, needed you…” he confessed and Mara jumped him, shoving him into the alcove as her lips attacked his own. He felt her explosion of happiness at his words. Their bond was finally complete and he was hearing her in a way he had never heard before. He suddenly knew everything about her and he knew she now knew him. Knew how long he had truly loved her yet pretended to just keep it casual in order to keep her. 

“Come on kids, let’s wait till you are down the aisle,” a smirking voice said, breaking their moment, and   
the two jumped apart. Leia politely turned away, a grin on her face as Mara and Luke both tried to adjust themselves. 

“Marry me Mara,” Luke whispered, pulling her close and she blinked up at him. “I will always protect us,” Luke promised, his hand grazing her stomach and she believed him instantly. “You are my dream. What I wanted from the beginning and held out for. You made me picky,” Luke confessed and she held onto him tightly. 

“Yes,” Mara breathed and she gasped as Luke yanked, pulling her out of the alcove and they were once more on the move. 

“Good call kid. Don’t give her time to think,” Han said as he and Leia quickly began to race after them.

“I swear Solo I will make holidays hard for you,” Mara taunted angrily at the smuggler and Han grinned.

“Come on, you like it,” he teased and Leia grinned. “If anything, you are going to make this family way more fun. I’m excited to have a sister,” Han admitted and Mara was dumbfounded for a moment, sincerely touched by his words. 

“How far along are you?” Leia asked quietly, excitement etched on her features and Luke and Mara turned to the Madame Chief. 

“Three months,” they said together and Leia let out a squeal of happiness. 

“I am going to be the best Aunt ever,” Leia announced and Mara smirked a bit at her. 

“It’s a boy,” Mara added and Leia’s eyes widened with joy. 

“Is this the bride?” A droid questioned, breaking their emotional moment much to Mara’s relief. His words made her blink though. Woah. That was fast. Suddenly all eyes were on her and Luke gripped her hand gently, reassuringly. She looked at the three around her then up at the droid and gulped. 

Her voice was strong and sure when she answered, “yes.” 

The droid started the ceremony and Mara felt her lips curl up in a grin as joy spread throughout her system. She let out a content sigh when suddenly a hand squeezed her fingers a bit painfully. She quickly turned to her left and encountered bright blue eyes staring at her with a bit of horror. 

“You planned this!?” Luke Skywalker bit out in shock and Mara froze, her eyes widening. Had he heard that from her mind… He pressed his lips together tolerantly at her as she quickly realized he now had access to any of her thoughts. That was a horrifying yet suddenly freeing statement… 

“What is going on?” Leia demanded quietly, the room suddenly tense. Mara straightened her back and faced the Jedi Master, her best friend.

“Yes, completely,” Mara replied strongly, a small smirk on her lips as that news hit Luke again. She had got pregnant on purpose. She had picked out Ethor to spurn him to action. She had known exactly what she was doing and knew it would lead them to right here. “You need me Skywalker and not just for a moment… not anymore. I want to be with you everyday,” Mara breathed a bit vulnerably and a tear escaped Luke’s eye. Gently he pulled her towards him, almost reverently as if she was the most precious thing in the whole galaxy and Mara shook, overwhelmed by that. 

“Please finish,” Skywalker breathed and the droid immediately continued as the two Jedi held onto each other, barely an inch apart as their eyes stared deeply into one another’s. The droid finished and told them they could have their customary lip lock yet neither moved. 

“Hey you two, y’all aren’t in some Jedi trance are you?” Han hissed shoving Luke’s arm a bit. 

Luke leaned forward and when his lips touched Jade it was an explosion. Leia rocked back in shock, alarm coming to her features and Han blinked as the two slowly kissed before them, almost barely touching.

“Holy…” Leia hissed and she glanced around the room. Every Jedi in the vicinity had to have felt that. “Han, you didn’t…” Leia questioned quietly looking at him and Han narrowed his eyes at her.

“Please sign this paperwork and submit to the judicial court. Congratulations,” the droid finished and Han quickly grabbed the datapad from him. All the Jedi seemed to be losing their minds around him and once more he was the only sane person in the room. 

Mara pulled away slowly and she let out a shuttering breath. 

“Didn’t shield,” Mara confessed and Luke shook his head. 

“Nope,” he mumbled and she glanced up at him, her heart beating crazily in her chest. Leia reached out a hand towards them then pulled it back uncertain.

“Why do you feel like one entity?” Leia asked trembling and Mara let out a breath, feeling utterly complete. His thumb caressed her arm and she felt it on all levels. 

“Oh we are such idiots,” Mara breathed deeply and Luke nodded, both lamenting the years they had wasted. 

“Are you going to tell me what is going on?” Leia asked, her voice cracking and the two Jedi turned to her. 

“Jedi Mating Bond,” Luke breathed and Leia deflated. 

“Nevermind. I don’t want to know,” Leia muttered turning away. 

“I think we just woke up all the Jedi’s on planet,” Luke confessed leaning his forehead against his wife’s   
and that thought almost broke him. His wife. She wrapped her arms tightly around him reminding him not only was she his wife… but he was also holding their son. His legs buckled. 

“We woke up the ones on Yavin too,” Mara added with amusement and Luke looked at her alarmed. Damn… they were so powerful together. 

“So, how long have y’all been…” Han questioned amused, his hand motioning between them, as he slowly led them towards the exit.

“Eight years,” Luke breathed and Leia’s jaw dropped.

“What off and on?” Leia demanded and Mara smirked lovingly at her husband. 

“Not anymore,” she whispered and Luke’s lips dove for hers. She was ready for him, her arms wrapping tightly around him. 

“Well, you were always the one I wanted for him,” Leia said with a content sigh and she felt Mara’s force sense brush up against hers and she blushed at the affection the trader was sending her way. 

“The one I’ve always wanted to,” Luke confessed honestly and Mara leaned her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him as he pulled her into his arms. It was very good to be wanted.

“Pretty impressed you said that and it didn’t sound awkward or farmboy cheesy,” an amused Han Solo said behind them.

“Can it Solo,” Mara and Luke said at once and Han’s grin spread wide. This was going to be an excellent addition to his family. 

-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end yet I'm afraid I had such a good time writing these characters in this AU that I continued it on a few more one shots after this... They are all fluff and a bit of snarkiness like them running into Callista later... Although, I just read Frangipani's Royal Velvet where Luke and Mara were already established together and it was epic. So, maybe them being together would be something awesome to explore...   
> Any takers? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


	16. Coruscant // 5

She was nuzzled against him, her mind and body at complete rest and he smiled at that. He couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t sleep for many reasons and all of them had to do with the sleeping, pregnant red head. He was too excited to sleep. 

He wanted to figure out everything that was happening to her body. He could feel it through the force and was amazed at the little life that was growing within her. Their little life, their son. He kissed her head lovingly, his fingers trailing down her spine soothingly. She was his. Emotion burst through him at that and he felt he was going to explode in every direction.

“Till my last breath farmboy,” she mumbled into his chest sleepily. He shifted quickly sitting her up and she looked at him   
groggily as her eyes slowly opened. She was stunning and she blushed as his appreciation of her beauty flowed over her. “Oh dear, the mushiness is going to be overwhelming isn’t it?” She teased, her cheeks flushed red and he nodded quickly, capturing her lips possessively. 

“I have no idea what you mean wife,” he hissed against her lips and she giggled settling happily against him. 

“All this time you have praised me for my control but what control you have had with your feelings,” she hummed and he let out a sigh. 

“Yes, you’ve made my life very difficult. I may need therapy,” he admitted and she laughed out right, punching him lightly in   
his side. 

“I don’t feel sorry for you since I’ve heard you call me your ex-imperial booty call in your head,” she hissed and he sat straight up, shock on his features. 

“How did you hear that?!” He sputtered and she smirked at him, her eyes taking him in lovingly as he supported her easily. 

“You are not as good as you think you are Jedi Master,” she taunted and he kissed her soundly. She grabbed onto him, climbing into his lap as she let the kiss take over her. He plucked away suddenly, humming with appreciation.

“Speaking of that I am going to make you a Jedi Master,” he announced and she flashed him a sexy smile, her eyes amused.

“Oh really?” She taunted and he smirked.

“Not that way. No, really,” he said seriously and her teasing stopped.

“Oh must you?” She groaned and he nodded with a laugh.

“Yes love,” he admonished. “I need your wisdom and guidance, need your partnership in everything,” he breathed, his thumb gently running down her stomach and she blushed a bit. “What do you want to do with our life Mara?” He questioned lovingly and she melted at the joy that radiated from him. She saw him as an open book, ready to follow her anywhere and she felt her cheeks hurt from smiling so much at him.

“I kind of want to rebuild the Jedi Order,” she smirked and he let out a laugh, gripping onto her lovingly, his affection for her flowing freely and deeply among them. 

“Can we do it all?” He questioned and she nodded, cupping his face lovingly. 

“Yes, husband, we can do it all,” she cooed and he leaned his forehead against hers lovingly. 

“First we should really go to a jungle moon and figure out this shielding thing because I am getting exhausted hiding our   
bond from other Jedi,” he whined and she laughed.

“Oh, I’ll show you exhausted,” she snapped, her lips attacking his and he was ready for her.


	17. Telling Karrde

She walked around her beloved ship, checking it’s components and his feet trailed behind her easily. 

“You have to,” he said with a bit of firmness that made her ears twitch and she shot him a look over her shoulder. He did that just to turn her on and the small smirk at the corner of his lips confirmed it.

“No. It’s barbaric,” she growled and he smirked lovingly at her.

“It would bring me unspeakable joy if you did,” he said gently and she stopped, turning her smirking gaze on him.

“Do you have something to tell me?” A voice suddenly questioned to their left and the two Jedi turned to see Talon Karrde standing before them, his arms crossed across his chest. 

*That was fast,* Luke mused and Mara smirked.

*Please, he probably found out the hour after we did it and just gave us the night before coming after us,* Mara shot back amused at him and Luke smiled lovingly at her, adoring how easy it was to communicate with her. 

“Jedi boy knocked me up and forced me to marry him,” Mara said in a breath and Talon didn’t even flinch. 

“Technically, Jade tricked me into impregnating her so that I would marry her. Yet, if she would have just told me she was actually in love with me I would have done it without the underhanded scheme,” Luke nodded pointing at her with his thumb and Talon raised an eyebrow at them. Mara’s eyes widened and she turned to her husband.

“That sounded way more underhanded than it actually was!” Mara growled and he narrowed his eyes amused at her. 

“So, we shouldn’t put it on the wedding announcement then?” Luke questioned and she punched his arm making him smile at her. 

“Are you two prepared for the fall out from this? The Rebellion’s hero marrying the last remnant of the old Empire? They are going to turn this political fast,” Talon informed lazily and the two looked back at him. 

“Why do you think I’m readying the ship?” Mara mused pointing over her shoulder and Luke smirked. 

“They can do nothing to us. They can use it as a sign of peace or whatever but it’s my family and we owe them nothing,” Luke said with pride and Mara smiled lovingly at him. 

“I’ve never been more genuinely sincere in my life to tell someone Congratulations,” Talon finally said, a smile forming on his lips and Mara felt that hit her toes. Luke smiled gently pushing her forward feeling her affection for her old boss. Talon stepped forward and pulled the red head into his arms and she hugged him tightly. “Or been more proud. What a lucky child yours will be,” he breathed into her ear and Mara let out a breath, unable to respond to that. 

“Lucky and overly protected,” Luke added trying to lighten the mood for her and she nodded. 

“Yes, I’ve already been in contact for some Neghori for him,” Talon said seriously and Mara laughed. 

“Friend, thank you so much,” she breathed squeezing his arm. 

“I imagine your leave of absence is now permanent?” He mused and she grinned.

“If you ever need me, I will always come,” Mara promised and he nodded. “Yet, keeping my husband alive is a full time job since he’s a damn fool who keeps rushing into trouble,” she sighed and Luke humphed behind her. 

“Right and you’ve rushed after him all of these years just to keep him safe,” Talon teased and Luke laughed. “What were you two fighting about when I walked up?” Talon questioned jovially and Luke held up a small platinum ring with intricate carvings in it. 

“She won’t wear her ring,” he sighed and Mara smirked.

“I’m setting boundaries. He needs to know his place and that he can’t win with me just because I’m irrationally in love with him,” Mara stated quickly and Talon pressed his lips together, his brow furrowing. 

“So many things wrong with that statement and so little time,” Luke murmured fingering the ring lovingly, a matching band already on his left hand. 

“I would more pick your battle over who will get to name the child,” Talon mused and Mara held out her hand quickly. Luke grabbed it, sliding the ring on her finger and he smiled thankfully at Talon. “Talon is a nice name,” he added and they both smiled charmingly at him. 

“I have a feeling he will be named after a dead Jedi,” Mara said with a long-suffering sigh and Luke wrapped his arms lovingly around her. 

“We could call him Palpy so he can continue to turn in his grave over how our lives have turned out so much against his wishes,” Luke smirked kissing her shoulder and she shook her head with a smile. 

“Your sister would love that,” Talon confirmed and the three easily laughed.


	18. Void Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had a grand idea of adding more to this...  
> Maybe one day. :) 
> 
> But for now, enjoy the last bit of mushiness.

He rushed up to it quickly then stopped. His bright blue eyes stared as his hand reached out as if he could touch it. He felt it yet it wasn’t something he could touch… so strange.

“Hello youngling,” a voice said sweetly and his bright blue eyes blinked to the frame that was standing in his new discovery. 

“Found it,” he stated matter of factly and she crouched down beside him, her brown eyes taking him in with a charming smile. 

“What did you find? Where are your parents?” She asked gently, pushing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“The space where the force isn’t,” he explained and she blinked at him. 

“Ben!” A male voice yelled and Callista Ming could only stare at the child with wonder.

“The space where the force isn’t?” She repeated and he nodded once and reached out with his hand. 

“You are inside of it,” he mumbled and footsteps made her glance up and her bewilderment grew. 

“Ben, we talked about this,” Luke Skywalker sighed stepping behind the small child. 

“I found it,” Ben stated pointing to the woman and Luke blinked bending down to the small three year old. 

“What did you find?” Luke questioned gently.

“Luke,” Callista breathed and the Jedi Master glanced at the woman before him then back at his son. 

“Oh, that is what you found,” he breathed and Ben nodded with a triumphant smile. “Hello Callista,” Luke greeted, gently taking the boys hand in his own. Callista stood, still in a bit of a stupor. How in the world had that child been able to feel her through the force? And then to run into Luke Skywalker of all people in the middle of no where? He didn’t even seem phased to see her…

“I didn’t know you were training younglings,” she breathed in a bit of disbelief. “I am amazed,” she whispered looking back at the small boy. Gently she touched his reddish brown hair, a smile on her lips. “How he even felt me,” she stuttered. “But he is so young,” she whined with a sad note and Luke shook his head.

“I am not training younglings,” he confirmed and she let out a relieved breath. “This one is mine,” he added with a smile of pride and Ben wrapped his arm around his father’s leg but his eyes never left the woman before him. 

“Did you do something bad? Is that why the force has left you?” He questioned out right and Luke’s eyes widened as horror spread through him. Callista looked at the small boy and smiled.

“Yes. I did,” she confirmed and the little boy let out a breath.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed and she ruffled his head. 

“Just like your father,” she smiled. “What a wonderful man you will grow up to be Ben Skywalker,” she whispered and he blushed and buried his head in his dad’s leg. 

“I’m so sorry,” Luke apologized and Callista straightened, smoothing out her skirt.

“Nothing he said was untrue,” she confessed. “He is beautiful,” she complimented and Luke smiled lovingly at the small boy attached to his leg. 

“Mom is giving us space,” the small child announced and Luke let out a breath.

“Yes, thank you Ben,” Luke muttered and he smiled lovingly up at him. 

“Congratulations,” Callista smiled and Luke tilted his head at her. 

“Thank you,” he grinned at the little boy. 

“I’m surprised it took you so long to get her,” she added with a grin and Luke let out a long suffering sigh. 

“Mom is laughing at you,” Ben added and Luke shot him a look.

“I can hear her too Ben,” he sighed and Ben grinned. “She was worth the effort,” Luke breathed looking back up at Callista and he smiled feeling his wife’s sense caress him through their bond. 

“She is your favorite,” Ben added and Luke smiled picking the three-year-old up and cradling him in his arms. 

“Forever and always,” Luke repeated faithfully and Callista watched the interaction as the fondness of it moved between them. 

“And I’m your favorite after mommy!” Ben announced and Luke kissed his forehead lovingly. 

“Yes,” he confirmed and the boy cuddled into his father’s embrace. 

“Good to see you Master Skywalker,” Callista breathed bowing her head to him and he returned the gesture. 

“Jedi Ming,” he breathed. 

“She isn’t a Jedi anymore dad,” Ben added and Luke glanced at his son with sadness. Why must he be like his mother and blurt out everything that comes to his mind? He felt his wife laugh in his mind once more. 

“You are right youngling,” Callista cooed gently stroking his cheek. 

“She is the wisest Jedi among all of us Ben,” Luke admonished and Ben glanced at the woman with wide eyes. “It would be a great honor to listen under her for she has wisdom we can’t find anymore.” 

“I think you’ve done perfectly fine without our old wisdom,” Callista smiled, her eyes still on the charming little boy. “Besides, your mother is really the wisest Jedi among us all youngling. She is the only person I’ve ever heard of to face the darkside head on and never give in. Wisdom of one’s self and your limits is truly all the wisdom you need,” she smiled then bowed her head once more. “Luke,” she said in farewell and Luke and Ben watched her continue on her way. 

“Ming,” Mara Jade Skywalker smiled nodding her head at her as she past her.

“Skywalker,” Callista greeted and Mara smiled continuing on to the two men who looked at her with giant matching smiles. “Lucky you,” she whispered and Mara stilled, her gaze turning over her shoulder to the woman who walked away. 

“Lucky me,” she agreed with a sigh when a hand slid across her hip and pulled her securely into his embrace. 

“Lucky me,” he repeated pressing his forehead against hers and Mara Jade Skywalker smiled lovingly at her husband, her arms wrapping around him and their son between them. 

“And to imagine we wouldn’t even be here if I hadn’t had my way with you on Mrykr,” Mara Skywalker teased, her eyes narrowing playfully at her husband and Luke Skywalker huffed.

“That’s a nice way of putting that,” he mused and she giggled, joy lighting her features and he bathed in it over their bond. “I think the Force always had a plan for us. Who knows, we could have had a regular relationship with dates and actual conversations while clothed,” he offered with amusement and she shook her head firmly. 

“That sounds tense and annoying and I don’t do tense,” she cooed lovingly at him and he melted lovingly under her emerald gaze. “We have never done regular well my love. The only thing we ever did that came out semi-normal was him,” she grinned, her eyes lovingly taking in the three year old who smiled adoringly at her. 

“That lady without the force wasn’t a sith right?” The small Ben Skywalker asked suddenly and Mara burst into laughter, her frame leaning heavily on her husband. He supported her easily.

“No, son,” Luke sighed annoyed and Ben smiled toothily at him.

“It is a valid question,” Mara defended and Luke narrowed his eyes at her, turning her towards their destination. 

“Hush both of you,” he spat with a sigh and Mara kissed his cheek lovingly. 

“I adore you farmboy,” she cooed into his ear and she felt his burst of happiness at her words. “Forever and always.”


End file.
